Indiana Jones and the curse of the forbidden ring (novel)
by 80s Dave
Summary: Indiana Jones teams up with his old friend Harold Oxley to recover the stolen ring of Solomon before its dark power can be released by a vile visionary. Crammed with everything you love about Indiana Jones, This promises to be one of the best fan fictions you'll ever read.
1. a fair escape

The peak of a mountain towered over a dry-looking desert landscape. Even though the view was gripping, it was in fact fake. The well painted backdrop for a stage show to be exact. The lights where dimmed in the auditorium that was assembled under a large weathered tent and the show was about to begin. A steady drum beat was already being played and within seconds several actors of Arabic descent dressed in worn and tattered desert robes complete with hoods and head wrappings, begin to dance their way on stage in a traditional Arabic manner. Each of the ten actors known as "The Flying Arabs" are wielding a scimitar. As the number progresses, the Arabs put on a dazzling display of body flips, many sword twirls, and other awe inspiring stunts! As soon as the act ends, the audience starts to clap with a thunderous noise. Darkness surrounds the fair grounds of 1929 New York save the light from the heavens and the strung electric lights within the tent powered by a nearby generator. Despite all the excitement, one man in the audience seems uninterested as he has his face hidden behind the shows program. Besides a sleeveless brown sweater over a button down shirt and a red bowtie, the man's identity is concealed. Finally after a moment of silence he lowers it with a quick down thrust. The man is none other than the highly esteemed and reckless archeologist, Dr. Indiana Jones.

"This is it!" he said with intense enthusiasm.

Next to Indy is a young slightly husky black man named Tyler dressed in coveralls over a white tee shirt and a cap on his head. Indy shows Tyler the program as he continues.

" These are the guys we've been looking for!"

"Are you certain this time Indy?"

"Absolutely. I recognize some of the men from that show in New Orleans."

Indy gets up from his seat as Tyler starts to follow.

"This way" Indy said with a wave of his hand.

"I'm with you my brother, tell me your plan."

Indy looks back for a second as they exit the tent and says "I haven't thought of one yet!"

Indy and Tyler make their way outside. Indy stops and looks at the area near the tent as if he is forming a plan.

"I have to find a way to get backstage" he said. "If they have the Ruby dragon, that's where it's be"

"What makes you so sure they have it here?" Tyler asked

"Trust me..." Indy said with confidence "If they're as driven for riches as I am, they'll keep it close! Now let's see if we can find a way in."

The two split up and quietly search the parameter of the tent for a way in. Indy peeks under a section of tent hoping to find the coveted dragon. To his surprise there is a curious chest under the tent. Indy slowly opens the chest, but to his disappointment there is nothing but leftover costumes. On the other side of the tent, Tyler is searching for a way in backstage but with little success. Hoping Indy may have had better luck he tries to find him instead.

"Indy?" He whispered. "Where are you?"

At that moment a man dressed in Arabic clothing; his face covered with a shroud, comes from behind. Tyler senses the man from behind and tries to turn around. Thinking he is caught, he tries to scream but the man quickly grabs him with one arm and muffles his mouth with the other. The menacing invader quickly lets go and pulls down his shroud revealing it is only Indiana in disguise!

"Recognize me know kid?!" Indy said.

"Man I thought you were one of them!" Tyler said as his face of terror reverts to normal.

"Good! Now I need them to think that!"

"Where'd you get that getup anyways?"

"Borrowed it. On the other side of this tent there is a generator with a flip switch."

"Indy...!" Tyler said with a tone of concern. Indy immediately cuts him off.

"Listen! I need you to flip it off in two minutes. Count to ten and flip it back on. I'll do the rest. Got it?"

"Are you crazy?!" Tyler softly shouted, "They'll kill me if they catch me!"

Indy tried to hold back a smile. "Then don't let them catch you!" He said as he gave Tyler a couple of playful slaps on the cheek for encouragement.

Indy jogs away towards the tent's entrance leaving Tyler so he can focus on his part of the plan. As Indy waits for his chance to move in, Tyler finds the area of the tent that has the generator. Just yards from where Tyler is standing are two men in suits walking around the tent apparently on patrol. Tyler's already pumping heart starts racing into overdrive at the thought that they could have loaded revolvers. Despite the fearful scenarios running through his mind, Tyler focuses on the next step for the sake of his friend. As the coast clears, he quickly submerges under the tent like a big rat. Once inside, Tyler stands up and surveys the room. Inside is many stored kitchen and matinance items. He spots the generator and moves over to it.

"I hope your ready Indy." He said as he reaches for the flip switch.

Tyler pulls it down and everything goes dark. The show stops abruptly and the crowd mummers. Outside the guards grow suspicious about the power failure.

"I'll check it" One guard says as he pulls out a hand gun.

A few seconds later Tyler flips on the he power again just as planned. Not even a second passes before he hears the approaching guard. In a panic, Tyler ducks behind some baskets at the very second the guard enters the tent with his gun pointed forward. He takes a quick look but sees nothing to arouse his suspicions. The man leaves unaware that Tyler is hiding only feet away! At the main entrance where the show is happing, a man gets on stage and addresses the people.

"Sorry for the delay folks. I think we're ready to start show again." Then man looks off stage and says "start the music."

The show proceeds with a slow dance number involving alluring belly dancers and several robed men. Indiana is among them wearing his new disguise. He tries his best to mimic the dance moves of his fellow male performers, but makes a few mistakes, though seemingly unnoticed. Soon the moment Indy had been waiting for comes to pass, and he is able to discretely slip backstage. Just as he hoped, there is a small room with a glass display case covered by a fancy purple cloth. Indy removes the cloth revealing a shiny dragon statue made of a single piece of ruby. He marvels at it's beauty and just for a moment forgets that he still has to get it out from the locked case. He takes the sheet that covered the dragon and folds it several times making a cushion. Indy presses it against the glass and takes out his gun. Using the handle end , Indy smashes the case as quietly as his makeshift silencing tool will allow. In the storage room Tyler musters up enough courage to come out from his hiding place. Using caution, he peeks under the tent and sees one of the guards standing by. Tyler nervously backs up but without watching where he is going, bumps into a pile of pans that fall to the ground with a large crashing sound. The noise immediately gets the attention of both guards who come in the room on opposite ends trapping Tyler. Tyler moves over to the middle of the room over near the generator just as both guards draw out there pistols.

"Hold it boy!" One guard says. "Put your hands up!"

A petrified Tyler obeys without question.

"Whatever you say man!" He said as his right hand his close to the generator switch which inspires a risky idea.

In the room where Indy is in, the lights turn off just as he is putting the dragon in his satchel.

"What's that kid doing?" He said in complete darkness.

Within two seconds the lights come back on and almost like magic, Indy is stunned to see that he is now surrounded by the Arabic dancers all of which are pointing a razor sharp scimitar right at him. He cracks a nervous half smile and says "Hey!" much like a child caught finger painting on a new white wall by his parents.

In the section of the tent that Tyler is in, one of the guards is removing his hand from the generator's power switch.

"Find him!" The guard said to the other. "He's in here somewhere."

The two search carefully with their rods drawn ready to kill if need be. Then from out of nowhere, Tyler is once again by the switch!

"There he is!" The other gaurd said.

While the events unfold in the generator room, Indy is still trying to figure out a way to get away from the swordsmen. Based of their body language, the Arabs don't look like they want to make any deal which discourages Indy quite a bit. One of the swordsmen steps forward to confront Indy.

"I'll take the dragon now!" He said with a demanding tone.

At that moment the lights go off again and within a second a sound like a hammer hitting wood is heard in the dark. Almost immediately the lights come back on but this time Indy is gone and one of the Arabic men is slumped over with what appears to be a broke nose. Enraged the leader of the group points and waves his arm in Indy's direction and says in his native tongue

"After that thief! Go! Go! Go!"

Indy runs out of the tent like a cat with it's tail on fire. Once outside Indy nearly runs over Tyler who has for the moment, eluded the two guards that where after him.

"Come in kid lets go!" Indy said as he is jogged by.

Tyler starts after him and says " What happened? Did you get it?"

Before Indy can speak, the robed swordsmen come running out of the tent after him.

"Talk later! Get the car and meet at the back gate!" Indy said as he ran away.

The ten men follow Indy right into the crowd of many bystanders. Indy scurries into an area that has many cages filled with small farm animals that are there for judging. In a desperate attempt to put some distance between him and several raging swords, Indy knocks over a tower of cages to block the aisle. The barricade frustrates the angry Arabs even more and they are forced to climb over the pile of broken cages not to mention the loose chickens and rabbits loosing precious ground. One swordsmen splits from the group and hurries down an aisle parallel from Indy. As Indy is pushing his way through startled people, he sees the man just across from him with just a wall of caged animals between them. The man thrusts his sword though the space between the cages several times as he and Indiana dash down the rows nearly hitting Indy several times! He even cuts part of Indy's sweater a couple times. Indy meanwhile continues to slow down his pursuers from behind by knocking cages to the ground as he goes. Finally Indy reaches the end of the caged area, but before he can leave the row, the Arab parallel from him is able to get ahead and block him. He raises his sword and gets ready to lunge at a defenseless Indy. Using the only thing he can find to aid him, Indy grabs a cage with a live chicken inside! The man swings several times at Indy but the would be deadly blows are blocked by the cage! After failing to hit his opponent, the man attempts a forward thrust with his sword but the blade goes right through the cage bars just missing the chicken by an inch! The poor creature clucks out of fear and lays in egg as Indy keeps the cage held with the man's sword locked in place. Indy quickly pulls the sword down by twisting the cage as he lowers it and as soon as he as a clear shot, Indy knocks the man down with a single punch to the face. The other men are just feet away now as Indy hops over the fallen swordsmen and continues his escape. By chance, a train that shuttles fair goers around the grounds is heading in Indy's direction. The remaining Arabs are catching up to Indy, so he daringly jumps in front of the train in order to put some distance between him and the deadly force behind. After forcing his way past the masses several yards Indy sees a tent that may make a good place for his escape. He runs inside. At the entrance is a wooden sign that says 'Mario the magnificent'. A magic act is already in progress as Indy runs in.

On the stage, Mario who is dressed in a black tuxedo looks at the mystified crowd and says " For my next wonder I shall need a brave volunteer."

At that moment Indy, who is only trying to escape, runs on stage.

"Well it appears this gentlemen is quite eager!" Said a surprised Mario.

He and his assistant start to force Indy in a coffin sized box standing vertically.

"Wait, I'm not-" said a sweaty and out of breath Indy.

Mario cuts Indy off and says "Ah, he's a bit shy!"

Indy is to tired to put up a fight and is wrangled into the magic box.

"I have to get out of here!" Indy says with a pleading tone, but his cry for help is ignored.

"You'll be fine." Mario says as he shoves Indy in. "Start the drums!" He orders.

A dramatic drumroll pulses though the tent. Just as the door is being shut, the Arabs run into the room and see Indy being closed inside. Several secure chains are wrapped around the box to assure the audience that there is no escape from Mario's box of wonder. The Arabs invade the stage and surround the box that holds a helpless Indy.

A concerned and puzzled Mario steps up to one of the swordsmen and asks "What is this? Your not part of my act!"

Mario is promptly shoved aside by the man. The audience is silent as they believe the entire ordeal to be part of the entertainment. Then all at once, the Arabs run their cold steel swords right through the middle section of the box!

"I wasn't doing that trick yet!" Mario said with anger and disappointment.

As soon as the Arabs pull out their swords, Mario shoves one Arab to the side. He quickly removes the chains and opens the box as the silent crowd wonders what fate has become of the nervous volunteer. To everyone's amazement, the box is empty. No sign of Indy is found anywhere. The crowd cheers wildly but the swordsmen are dumbfounded!

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all!" Mario says to the crowd who is just surprised as he is.

Outside behind the tent, Indy is walking backwards a few steps and smiles at the thought of his magical escape. Believing to be in the clear, he turns around only to come face to face with the leader of the Arabs. Indy's cocky smile fades and his expression becomes one like a man who just lost his life savings by gambling on a roulette table. The other swordsmen catch up to the leader leaving Indiana nowhere to run.

"You did well against my men but we'll be taking the dragon you stole now." The leader of the Arabs said.

"You stole it during the governor's ball in the first place." Indy said hoping to appeal to their judgment.

That answer seemed to only fuel the Arab's anger.

"And your friends digging team raided from our country!" He snapped.

Indy takes a step back near the rail road tracks and says "I call it excavating, besides the dragon wasn't any one of yours!"

"Enough!" The mad Arab said. "The dragon now!" He said pointing his sword at him.

At that moment the train starts to pass by.

"Sorry, I have a train to catch!" Indy said as he grabbed the bars of the train and held on. "After him!" The leader said as they all chase the train.

Indy gets several more yards away and jumps off near a house of mirrors hoping to lose them inside. The Arabs catch up and follow after him. Inside is a maze of mirrors. It seems there are dozens of Indy's and hundreds of Arabs! They start breaking mirror after mirror hoping to find the real Indy. One almost hits the real one but Indy ducks and knocks him out cold. Indy runs outside and as soon as the Arabs find their way out the follow. This time Indy runs under a giant spinning Ferris wheel and grabs the bottom of a yellow cab. It lifts him to a dizzying height as he thinks that perhaps he hadn't made the wisest choice. The Arabs catch up and wait for the ride to end knowing Indy truly is trapped. Indy looks below and sees a cab below his feet. Inside is a young teenage couple about to kiss. Their romantic moment comes to a halt however as Indy jumps down between them.

"Oh my!" The surprised girl said.

"What the-!" The boy said.

"Don't mind me!" Indy said as he stands up in the cab.

Indy looks and sees a cable with Japanese lanterns strung across leading to a pole outside the gate. He courageously jumps to the cable which breaks and swings Indy safely to the ground and out of the park. The Arabs dash outside of the gate in hopes of intercepting Indy, but just then Tyler pulls the car up and Indy gets in!

"Go! Go! Go!" Indy said in a hurry.

"Where out of here!" Tyler declared as he sped away leaving the Arabs too far behind to ever catch up.


	2. the lady and the dragon

Awhile after their amazing escape, Tyler and Indy pull up the car to the curb near a fancy New York hotel. Indy prepares to leave the car and deliver the ruby dragon to it's owner.

"You can let me out here...and Tyler...thanks." Indy says with sentiment.

"No, thank you Indy! Now my honor is restored and no longer will anyone think I stole the dragon.

"You've earned a rest my friend. I'll deliver the dragon to Lucille. You go and be with your family."

"I will."

Indy and Tyler shake hands and the two part ways. Indy walks into the upscale hotel. The elevator opens on the twelfth floor and a freshened up Indy now wearing a brown dress jacket, steps off. He walks down to a room and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" A soft voice inquires from behind the door.

"It's me." Indy says

The door cracks open just enough to show a vibrant young blonde wearing a white evening gown.

"If you don't have my father's statue than don't bother coming in." She said in a direct tone.

Indy's eyes widen as he almost smiles and says "You insult me Lucille. I thought you knew me better!"

The hint gives away what she wanted to hear. Her eyes lite up like a child removing the last shred of wrapping from a yearly anticipated present. "So you DID get it?!" She said with delight.

"Yep." Indy confirmed. He reaches in his satchel and pulls out the prized item as he says "And here it is!"

Lucille gazes at it with admiration as she says "You don't know how happy my father will be to have this back." She sets it down on the dresser as she continues. "I'll call him in the morning and give him the good news."

Indy turns from her and looks to the celling as he puts his hands in his coat pockets.

"Tell him we're even now..." Indy turns back toward her taking his hands out of his coat. He waves his right index finger in her direction and says "...and to never ask for a favor like this again."

"Did you run into any trouble?"

"Don't I always?"

"I'll pass along the message. I'll have to tell my friend in England about you too. You have friends over there don't you?"

Indy fixes his eyes back to the celling and says "Honey, I've got friends across the sea and down the street." He looks at her again and says "And vice versa."

Lucille opens the top drawer of her dresser and gets out a wad of cash. "This is from father..." She says as she hands it to him. She then starts to smile and says "...and this is from me." Lucille takes a step closer to Indy and gives him a passionate kiss.

"Just like old times hu?" Indy said with a half grin.

"You look tied, you could stay the night if you wanted to."

"We both know what you want, and we both know how it'll end!"

"You've never left with any complaints!"

Indy looked of to the side with a grin and said "I dont know, I have a long drive." He starts to walk away but Lucille pulls him back in.

"Come on!" She said with a playful plea.

"I have to teach Monday." Indy turns away again, but Lucille pulls him back. Indy tries one last excuse and says "I have a lot of studying to do."

Lucille looses her patience and becomes irate with Indy. "Indiana Jones! You are intolerable!" She snapped. She begins to storm away but Indy pulls her back this time and

draws her in to his chest.

"Alright! You talked me into it!" He said with a admiral stare. The two begin kissing passionately with only the ruby dragon there as a witness.


	3. an old friend

The next day is a bright and hot sunny one in Bedford, Connecticut. At the Marshall college, Indy is pouring out his mind by way of his mouth and by his chalkboard to a classroom of mentally hungry students who listen without making a sound. A simple diagram of the Giza pyramid is drawn on the board as Indy continues his lecture.

"So as we discussed earlier, it was during the reign of Khufu..." Indy says as he wrights the dead king's name and underlines it. He continues as he points at the diagram. "...that the great pyramid in Giza was built. You can see here in diagram b, that the pyramid had both ascending and descending passages. You have the Queen's chamber here, and the King's chamber represented by this box here." Indy turns his focus solely on the class at this point and says "Now as you might have already guessed, the pyramid as we know it today is quite different from the one that was built around the year 2560 B.C. as much looting and erosion has taken place."

As soon as his sentence ends, the bell for dismissal rings. Students begain to gather there books and leave as Indy briefs them for the rest of the week. "O.k. class, we'll continue here tomorrow on our study of ancient civilizations, and dive right into early Greek and how their mythology shaped the culture. Be sure to read chapter 7. I should be in my office every day this week except Friday."

As the last student walks out of the room, a middle aged secretary named Mrs. Williams walks in the room.

"Professor Jones?" She said.

"Yes Mrs. Williams?" Indy said as he begins gathering his notes. "How can I help you?"

"You have a gentlemen waiting for you in your office. I also set the folders you asked for, along with your mail, on your desk." She said.

"Alright, thank you Mrs. Williams." Indy said as he walked with her towards his office.

Moments later Indy enters his office. In the midst the clutter and rare archeological objects is a spinning desk chair with it's back turned. A man sits in it with his back turned.

"Can I help you with something?" Indy said to the stranger.

The man spins the chair towards Indy revealing his Identity: The clean cut bookwork, archeologist, and old friend, Harold Oxley. "You can start by providing me with a more comfortable chair!" Harold kidded.

"Harold Oxley?!" A stunned Indy said with delight. Harold gets up from his chair and the two shake hands as Indy says "What a surprise! Your a long way from England. What brings you here?"

"We have a lot to talk about my friend." Harold said. "Come, let us go somewhere we can eat."


	4. Chapter 4

Across town at a little Italian eatery, Indy and Harold are having a meal together along with a couple glasses of wine. Harold takes a bite of his spaghetti and says "This is quite the establishment you have here. It reminds me of that pizza parlor in Chicago we ate at during college. Do you remember that?"

Indy lightly chuckles and grins at the memory of it. "You spent more time obsessing over the Mitchell-Hedges skull then you did studding your textbooks!" He said with a hint of payback in his voice for all time he had to endure hearing about it.

"Yes...those where good days." Harold said fondly. "We became the closest of friends then. Infact when it comes to archeology, your the one friend I can count on the most."

"I'm surprised you even contacted me after what, five, six years?"

"Yes, well I heard about you liberating that ruby dragon at that fair in New York. Made an impressive escape I understand."

"Wait!" Indy said totally caught by surprise. "You heard about that?"

"Yes!" Harold told him with excitement. "Our mutual friend in New York called me."

"Wait!" Indy said as the truth dawned on him. "Is your friend Lucille Banes?"

"Yes! We grew up together. We even dated a few weeks." Harold said.

"So your the friend from England she spoke of! Small world."

Harold shook his head with a smile and said "I assumed you knew." His smile left him and he begin to look more serious. "Anyways, let me tell you why I have come all this way. I wish I could tell you my visit where leisurely, but I'm here strictly for business I'm afraid."

"I see." Indy said. "So why have you come?"

"I have a splendid opportunity Henry. Four months ago I joined a group called 'The Rising Light Guild'. They're an organization dedicated to helping the community with their problems."

"Yes, I've heard of the rising light. I'm afraid I know very little about them. You said they help with problems?"

"Yes. Struggling family's for example. The members are all well respected in society and we use our wealth and influence to serve those less fortunate than ourselves. Now to the point. They have had a ring in their possession since the group formed in 1914." Harold revealed.

"A ring?" Indy asked curiously.

"Yes, it's the guild's most prized possession and they're desperate to get it back."

"Get it back? What happened to this ring?"

"Apparently it was stolen by the guild's highest member and hidden in an icy mountain cavern in Africa."

"There's a lot of mountains in Africa. Do they even know which one?"

"Not a clue, but Henry they sear that they know where the guild's former master is hiding."

"Wait a second!" Indy said trying to take everything in. "Why would the master just take the ring and leave?"

"I for one don't know the whole story, but apparently there was a falling out of sorts." Harold explained.

Indy rubbed his chin for a moment trying to comprehend all that he was hearing but was still in the dark about why Harold had come. "I still don't understand what you need my help for." He said.

"Basically I need someone I can trust with the field work. Someone with your profile for adventure. I admit I can't provide them with what they need. I've spent most of my time behind a desk and don't quite have that thrill of hunt mentality that you do." Harold leaned in and looked Indy dead in the eyes and said "I'm asking you as a friend."

Indiana felt the weight of Harold's urgent request but felt equally burdened by his own responsibilities. His eye veered to the side as he said "I don't know Harold." He returned his focus on his friend as he continued. "I have my responsibilities at the university to think of. Maybe in two or three months I can take some time off. Dropping everything now would be impossible."

Harold heard the rejection of Indy's offer but had not yet played his trump card for he knew one of his biggest weaknesses and the guild had deep pockets. Harold leaned in and claimed "The Guild is prepared to reward us immensely for our service."

"Yeah?" Indy said. Now Harold was starting to make sense. His eyes widened and he cracked a boyish smile. "What's they're offer?"

Harold grinned back as he knew he had him. "Within reason...anything you wish."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, at the nearby international airport, Harold is walking down the aisle of a large passenger plane carrying a couple glasses of scotch. He sits down next to Indy who is wearing his tattered wide brim fedora to top off his finely pressed brown suit.

"Here you go." Harold said as he handed Indy his drink. "I can't wait for you to meet the members of the rising light. I assure you they are most thrilled that you have agreed to help them." Harold leaned in with a smile as he continued. "You'll get to meet my fiancée, Abigail as well. She is something special I assure you."

"Well lets worry about tracking this guy down first. What did you say his name was? Darius?"

"Yes, Darius Argyros." Harold confirmed. "The Guild will be able to tell you more when we arrive." Harold smiles and says "This really will be a fun little adventure!"

Indy smiles slightly back and proclaims "I just can't believe they agreed to my terms. If we succeed I'll be set for the next three years!"

"Yes indeed!" Harold said with enthusiasm "Well then...let us drink to our wealth!" He said as he raised his glass in the air promoting a toast.

Indy raises his glass and says with a half smile "To our wealth!"

The two friends clink their glasses as the plane takes off. It begins it's journey over the vast blue Atlantic and continues for hours towards England. Indy tries to sleep during the trip at one point but is disturbed by a small boy who is wrapping his baseball against the window in the seat next to him. Indy gives his a stare which embarrasses and the boy, causing him to be still and quite. Finally with the noise gone Indy puts his hat over his eyes and continues to sleep as the plane continues its voyage. A few hours later the plane lands in London, and the two continue in a rented car. After a long drive and day, Indy and Harold arrive at a location near the sea, close to the town of Whitby. The sun is just setting as they approach a large centuries-old stone building.


	6. Chapter 6

Harold leads Indy up to the large wooden door of the guild's lodge and prepare Indy before entering.

"This place may look dreary, but the inside will leave you in aw!" Harold assured.

"I can imagine." Indy said as he looked the place top to bottom. "This is kinda out of the way for some high society types to hob-knob."

Harold presses his finger against his lips and hushes Indy. "I have to give the password." He said. He grabs the iron door knocker and slams it into the door three times, each time making a loud clank. A small window on the door opens and a man's voice says "Who seeks the treasure of wisdom?" Harold answers back without hesitation "Those who channel through them the light." The window shuts promptly and for a second there is silence. Indy wonders about the inactivity.

"Are you sure you said the right words?" Indy inquires.

At that very moment, the door opens with a continuous creaking. Behind the door stands a well dressed man named Jayden Graham.

"Welcome Dr. Oxley." He said.

"Thank you Jayden. I have a guest with me. May I present Dr. Indiana Jones." Harold said respectfully. He then turns to Indy and says "Indy, meet Mr. Jayden Graham. A member here."

"A pleasure I'm sure." Indy said.

"I'm sure. May I take your hat?" Jayden said.

Indy removes his hat and hands it to the doorman. "Thank you." He said. Jayden hangs the fedora on a coat rack with care as Indy inspects the inside of the lodge. It is very lavish and beautiful unlike the drab outside. Indy fills his eyes with it's splendor as he steps inside.

"I trust your visit in our country will be welcoming." Jayden said to Indy as he started leading the two men though the building.

"So far I have no complaints. I hope to leave with none." Indy said.

Jayden chuckles a bit and says "Well you can feel welcome here."

Harold turns to Indy as they walk and nods with a grin. "Didn't I say it'd be a friendly atmosphere here?" He said.

Indy lifts his eyes and almost grins as he is seemingly trying to reserve judgment. "Yeah..." He said with a healthy dose of forced optimism. "...but I haven't seen anyone but the doorman yet!"

Jayden leads the men to a door that is guarded by two men in grey suits.

"Gentlemen." Jayden says as he nods at the men very formally. The three continue into the room where a large sectional desk table sits in the middle. Sitting down at the desk are two more men. One is an older distinguished dark skinned European man named Ragnar who is wearing a white suit. The other is a mid forties white man named Cullam who is also well draped in white. Cullam gets up and approaches Harold with a warm smile.

"Aww my friend!" He said as he shook Harold's hand. He looked over at Jayden and said "Thank you Jayden. You may leave."

Jayden nodded and said "Thank you sir." He turns around and makes his way out of the room shutting the door behind.

Cullam turns to Indy and gives him the same warm smile. He walks over with a friendly hand extended and offers him his hand to shake. "Please have a seat." He said. The three sit down joining Judge Ragnar at the table. " Dr. Jones, this is one of the Guild's highest members Judge Ragnar." He told them.

Ragnar nods his head while keeping a more serious look about him. "A pleasure to meet you Dr." He said.

Indy begins to wonder why such a large building has only a few members in it. Not that it mattered to him in the slightest but his curious nature was getting the best of him. "I thought there'd be more members here than this." He said.

"Yes..." Cullam began to explain. "...but today is not a regular meet day for the guild. This meeting is especially set up for giving you and professor Oxley more details. Forgive us for any inconveniences but we felt it was important to tell you what we want you to do for us in person."

Ragner speaks up almost as if to finish Cullam's next thought. "Even Harold doesn't know some of what we are about to ." he claims.

Indy looks at both Ragnar and Cullam. The look on his face easily gives away what is on his mind as he says "Now you do still intend to honor our terms right?"

"Of course." Cullam said with certainty. "In fact let's take care of that right now." He turns his eyes towards Ragnar. "Ragnar, bring these gentlemen the case."

"As you wish." He said submissively. The Judge goes to a safe on the wall behind a portrait and opens it. Inside is a black leather briefcase. He sets it on the table and opens the lid revealing stacks upon stacks of American bills.

"There you are! Just as we agreed. 15 thousand. All in advance." Cullam said.

Indy did his best to hide his excitement. He knew by playing his cards right he was able to get sweeten the pot even more in his favor. "Now this is only for expenses correct?" Indy said just to confirm the deal.

Cullam noded as he said "Correct. And as we agreed, you will keep whatever money is left. In addition you and Harold will be given our arranged amount should you find and deliver us the ring."

Harold covered his mouth with his hand attempting to conceal a big grin that was forming. Indy wanted to smile at the thought of all that money too but kept his serous composure intact as he simply said "Excellent." There was one thing however that kept bugging him since the restaurant back home. He couldn't hold it in anymore as he asked "What's so special about this ring anyways?"

Cullam and Ragnar look at each other for a second as if they were hoping that topic wouldn't be open for discussion. Then Cullam fixes his eyes on Indy and answers. "Because Dr. Jones, Dr. Oxley, it is no ordinary ring. 3,000 years ago during the rule of King Solomon a ring was made. Forged of brass and iron and imprinted on it was the name of God."

Indy knew exactly what they were referring to. "Yahweh." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, that's right." Cullam afirmed.

Indy stared like stone back at Cullam as Harold listen with great interest at the unfolding legend. " I know the ring you're talking about. It was owned by King Solomon himself. Legend tells of the ring having supernatural powers. Powers to speak to animals and even control an army of demons."

Harold broke his silence hoping to put in a thought of his own. "No wonder he became so wise."

"Or mad" Indy said as the teacher in him was coming out. "In later years Solomon went insane because be thought he had control of the rings power."

"Well its all just a legend but the ring itself existed." Cullam claimed. "Just before Solomon died he entrusted the ring to his most trusted priest. It has since been passed down through the generations. Passed down to me. Our former master, Darius Argyros, was always fascinated by the ring and wanted for himself."

Ragnar continued where Cullam left off. "He stole it two years ago, but last month we found that he is living in Casablanca, Morocco. We believe the ring to be hidden nearby."

Indy took a second to digest all the things he was hearing. He couldn't believe how big this was and an item of this significance could really catapult him to the top of the archeological community. "And this is the actual ring that Solomon had?" He asked.

"Naturally questions arose within our circle." Ragnar explained. "That is why we have had it examined by several experts. Experts sworn to secrecy. We didn't want the public to know what we had. That is one of the reasons we are rewarding you so abundantly. You see you can receive no glory for this." Indy's heart filled with disappointment upon hearing that but acted as if it didn't phase him. Instead he kept quite as Ragnar continued. "You and everyone on your team must swear an oath that you will not report the true origins of the ring."

"It'll be our secret." Indy said convincingly.

"I swear it too." Harold said.

Cullam leaned in and looked right at Indy. "Go to Morocco and find Darius. Use any means you have to."

"Why don't you send your own men?" Indy asked.

Cullam looks at Ragnar and back at Indy again. " We need to send someone who he doesn't know." Cullam said. " He's been very clever to avoid us, and frankly Dr. Jones we are growing desperate. We know very well about your lifestyle and therefore we feel that you are the best man for the job. Please help us Dr Jones. Right now you are our only hope."


	7. Chapter 7

The following day a plane flies over the European sky southbound on a course to Morocco, Africa. A couple stops are made along the way but after a few hours Indiana arrives at his destination. A few hours later across town is a well hidden cabaret which lies at the end of a busy alleyway connected to the main road. Inside the dusty old looking bar is a diva singing a song in french to a group of off duty french foreign legion soldiers. As soon as the song ends she starts a new number. This time it's an American song called 'Then I'll be happy'. Indy pushes open the swinging doors at the entrance and walks in wearing a sweat soaked tan button down shirt. Wrapped around his shoulder is his leather bull whip, and across his chest is his trusty satchel and his worn brown fedora sits comfortably on his head. He takes off his beaten hat and pulls out a picture of Darius that was given to him by the guild. He walks up to a waiter hoping that his previous leads proved correct.

"Excuse me." He said. "I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name is Darius. I was told I might find him here. Have you seen him?"

The waiter simply points to the bar counter without a word. There is indeed a man there who looks like Darius except the fact that this man is clean shaven. The man in the photo has a dark bushy beard. Indy sits right next to him to get a closer look.

"Darius?" Indy said causally.

"Can I help you?" The man said as he finished a beer.

"Is your name Darius Argyros?" Indy asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who your talking about."

"Listen, I don't want any trouble..." Indy slowly reaches for his gun and pulls it out. "...but I have a gun. All I want is some information."

"Well I certainly don't want to cause a commotion. I think I can help you." Indy keeps is guard up as Darius turns to the waiter and says "Could I get a refill on my beer?" He turns to Indy and asks "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks."

Darius turns back to the waiter and says "Ah, I'm actually quite thirsty. You can leave the pitcher." The waiter hands him a glass pitcher filled with beef and Darius immediately starts to chug it.

"I want to know where to find the ring of Solomon. Where you hid it. How to get it. Everything." Indy said in an authoritative tone.

Darius chugs the last bit of his beer and makes a sound of refreshment from his mouth. Then in a surprise move he breaks the glass pitcher right over Indy's head knocking him to the ground. "Sorry young man, but I have to run!" He said almost playfully.

Darius starts dashing towards the double swinging doors just as Indy gets sits up in a small pool of beer and glass. His head throbs from the unexpected blow but he just shakes it off and springs to his feet. He sees Darius heading for the exit so he quickly goes after him. Just as Darius leaves the cabaret, a man steps innocently in front of the doors blocking them entirely. A frustrated Indy grabs the man and tosses him to the side as he says "Out of the way Jack!" The man stumbles into a group of five french foreign legion soldiers; each are armed and ready to fight anyone who might mess with them. The man regains his balance and puts a hat on his head. The same kind of hat worn by the foreign leigion soldiers. Indy's face turns to a look of combined shame and surprise as he realizes that he just assaulted a french soldier.

"That was really stupid." Indy said to himself.

The soilders Indy pushed to the side steps forward as the rest draw their weapons. "Hold it right there!" He ordered.

Indy sees Darius is getting away down the alleyway and heading for the main street. Unwilling to let him escape, Indy takes a dangerous chance and runs like a frightened rabbit out of the cabaret despite the order given by the rifle bearing soldier.

"Hey wait!" The soldier yelled as they started after him with haste like six starving hunters.

Outside, Indy pushed his way through the crowd attempting to lose the soldiers while not losing Darius. Ahead a man is loading boxes of goods into the back of his covered truck. Indy sees the unattended vehicle and hopes to use it to his advantage. Meanwhile the man loading the vehicle bends down to grab another crate. Just as he is turning around the truck takes off causing the man to yell "That's my truck!"

Inside the truck's cab Indy looks back at the solders who are now losing ground. He cracks a half smile, but the moment he turns around to focus on the road ahead, his borrowed truck jerks violently and comes to immediate halt. Indy quickly opens the door to discover the cause of the truck's sudden stop. It only takes a second to see that the alleyway he drove into is far too narrow! He quickly turns around and spots the soldiers coming behind him with their rifles aimed and ready to fire. A look of panic comes to Indy's face as he ducks down just as one soldier fires his rifle hitting the side view mirror behind him. Indy rolls under the truck and crawls to the front. The soldiers on the other hand decides to detour down another nearby allyway hoping to intercept Indy on the main road. Meanwhile Indy gets to his feet and looks down both sides of the street hoping to find Darius. At first it seems he may have lost the alleged ring-nabber, but then by a bus stop Indy sees him boarding a large bus filled with people. He runs for it at full speed but the bus pulls away at the last second. His luck hadn't run out yet as another bus, this one smaller is passing by. Attached to the back is a rusty ladder. Indy lunges for it and holds on tight. The buses drive down the road a few yards past an alleyway, the same one the six soldiers where using as a detour. Just as Indy's bus passes, the men come darting out one at a time like bullets from a Tommy gun. They see Indy pass as they leader points at the bus and commands "Wait! Stop!"

The bus driver keeps moving along its course ignoring or not hearing the man's order. Either way Indy keeps his focus on the bus ahead. The leader of the french soldiers sees a pick up truck approaching and stands in the road with his rifle aimed at the driver. "Get out now!" He orders.

The man doesn't resist and hops out of the truck as the soldiers pile in. The beat up truck speeds after the bus ahead and the soldiers find Indy still clutching the ladder. He starts to climb to the top as the soldiers start firing their rifles at him, missing each shot by inches. Indy makes it to the top of the bus and carefully stands to his feet while finding his balance. The soldiers ceases fire for the moment as Indy is out of there range while on top of the bus, but they continue to follow him closely in the truck. Indy moves to the front of the bus tries to visually measure the distance between the bus he is on and the one shuttling Darius. "No one could jump this!" Indy says as he realized the buses are too far apart. Then up ahead a traffic light turns red and the bus ahead of Indy comes to a stop. The bus Indy is on stops as well. Indy looks up and sees some telephone cables running from his left to right. Hoping to seize the moment, Indy pulls his whip of his shoulder and wraps it tightly around the cables. He takes a running jump into the air and swings several feet ahead landing perfectly on the top of Darius's bus! He makes his way to the front of the bus and waits. After a few moments, the bus stops at another stop. The driver opens the door to let passengers off. Indy takes his chance and quickly lowers himself down and jumps through the door! The stunned passengers look at Indy thinking he must be mad. Indy takes out a coin and gives it to the driver for fare and the bus begins to move again. At the end of the bus stands Darius.

"Your quite persistent, arnt you?" Darius said.

"There's nowhere to run Darius!"

Darius backs up and opens the bus's top escape hatch and climbs up to the roof!

"You've got to be kidding!" Indy said in disbelief.

Indy starts to climb up after him but as soon as he does, he is punched square in the mouth by Darius's fist. Indy crashes down to the floor of the bus as several concerned people gather around him. He checks his lip and notices it's a little bloody. He spits the blood out and springs to his feet with a angry frown. A new strategy comes to mind as he pushes through the crowd of people and makes his way towards the front of the bus. As soon as he reaches the bus driver, Indy hurls him from his seat and takes his place at the wheel. Indy steps on the gas to gain speed. Darius notices the change in acceleration and steady himself. The soilders behind have just gotten ahead of the second bus and now closely tail Indy's bus. They speed up as well to close the gap between them and the bus ahead. Suddenly, and without warning, Indy slams on the breaks as hard as he can causing the bus to stop with a violent jar. Everyone aboard is nearly catapulted out of their seats and Darius is flung to the hood of the bus! The truck full of soldiers tries to stop but hits the rear of the bus instead. Darius rolls off the hood and sprints across the road towards a movie theater while Indy gets off the bus and runs after him followed closely by the french leigion.

Once inside the theater, Darius finds himself running through some double doors into a room where a movie is playing. The movie is showing some kind of shootout scene as Darius runs down the aisle past a room full of movie goers. Indy runs in the room after him and starts down the hall. A few moments later, the soilders rush into the room. Now a few of the movie goes start to panic as they wonder what the commotion is about. Darius runs past the movie screen and heads for the exit. Indy is just passing the screen when one soldier fires a shot at him. The shot misses and hits the movie screen at just the right place and time during the movies shootout scene, that it appears the bullet actually killed the actor in the movie! The crowd however is not amused or even paying attention to the chance illusion, but instead starts screaming and running. All except one die hard fan who is determined to finish the show. The crowd of people stampedes towards the door blocking the soilders which gives Indy a bit more distance. Indy meanwhile bolts out the exit door but can't find Darius anywhere. Knowing the rifle bearing men behind will soon come outside, Indy decides to hide in a garbage can. The armed men soon come out and look around but see no trace of Indy. They decide to split up in two different directions leaving the back ally unchecked. Indy's plan had worked but before he even gets the garbage can lid open, Darius pops out of the can right next to him and starts to run once more. This time he heads into a ballroom across the road. Indy runs after him but several passing cars in the street slow him down.

Finally after crossing, Indy barges into the ballroom and sees nothing but men and women wearing masks. For a moment Indy's hopes sink as he realizes that he has entered a masquerade ball, and spotting Darius among the hundred or so men would be very difficult with all the costumes being worn. Then a man in a tux approaches Indy.

"Sir, you'll need a mask and coat if you wish to dance." He told Indy. "We have spares."

Indy just waves away at the man paying him no attention and walks on the dance floor looking for Darius. Every man looks the same to him so be starts ripping off every mask he sees hoping to get lucky. The guest's start getting upset at Indy's outrageous antics and begain shouting out at him. Fed up, Indy takes out his gun and fires in the air!

"Everyone on the ground now!" Indy ordered as he was hoping to flush out Darius. Just as he hoped, every one gets low to the floor except Darius who is now wearing a mask and tuxedo coat. Darius runs towards the back door with only a finely set dinner table in the way. Indy runs after him as he jumps on the table and starts to trample all the fine dinner wear and dishes before him. Indy rushes to table and jerks the tablecloth out from under Darius causing him to trip and fall. Indy wastes no time and knocks Darius out in one punch!

"Everything's fine!" Indy told the stunned crowd. "You can go back to your dancing."

Moments later, Indy drags an unconscious Darius outside and flags down a passing cab. He opens the door and pushes him into the back seat joining him as well. The cab driver looks at his slumped over captive with a look of concern. Indy just looks back and says with a dry wit, "Too much punch!"


	8. Chapter 8

Across town in a modest motel room, Darius wakes up only to find that he has been tied to a chair. Indy hovers over him with his pistol ready just in case.

"Good morning!" Indy said.

"Are you going to kill me?" Darius said, not in a pleadeing tone, but rather a curious one.

Indy looked over to right side as he said "It goes against my instincts, but I think I'll let you live." Indy takes a seat at the edge of his bed as he looks at Darius. "I just want to know everything about the ring of Solomon."

Darius laughs as if he knew a joke that no one from the 'Rising Light Guild' had included Indy in. A joke that would ultimately turn Indy into the punchline. "You've been sent by the guild, haven't you?"

"I fail to see the humor in that" Indy said with a stone face.

"You know your not the first person they've sent after me don't you?"

"Yeah they mentioned that. You made them pretty mad when you took their most prized possession."

"Your right to say they're mad. Mad enough to kill, but the ring I took never belonged to anyone in the guild. It was my decendents that passed the ring to me. When I started the guild, it was intended as a christian organization. Our goal was to only help the needy and spread the gospel of our Lord Jesus Christ." Darius paused a second so Indy could take in what he was saying. "I was grooming Cullam to be my replacement, but when he learned about the ring and it's power, he became obsessed. Soon he begain using the ring to preform cultic ceremonies. When I discovered what he was doing I took the ring and hid it in a sacred place built by the servers is Solomon nearly 3000 years ago. A place where it'd be safe from men like him."

Indy becomes muddled over what he hears as he asks "What are you trying to say?" Indy points his finger right at Darius. "That Cullam was lying to me?" He inquired.

"Previously." He exclaimed. "Cullam wants the rings power for himself."

"He told me he didn't believe it had any powers. That it was just a ring."

"Oh he doesn't believe it has any powers...he knows it does!"

"Come on!" Indy said in utter disbelief. "I don't believe in superstitious curses and such." Indy looked towards the celling while trying not to grin at the ridicules thought. "It's all a bunch of nonsense if you ask me!"

"Believe what you will my friend, but Cullam will kill for that ring."

"Right. What did you mean earlier when you said they nearly killed you?"

"Untie me and I'll show you."

This peaked Indy's interest so he took out a pocket knife and cut the ropes that binder Darius. Darius begain to take the ropes off him as Indy kept his gun aimed just in case.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to run. I want to show you something." Darius said. He turned his back to Indy and slowly started to lift his shirt. "I didn't get these working 30 years as a historian." He revealed. As Darius lifts his shirt, Indy is able to see many scars on Darius's back that would have been caused by a whip or rod.

"God help you!" Indy said with shock.

"That's what I prayed when Cullam's men were beating me in an ally." Darius explained. "They wanted the ring like you do...but I would tell them nothing." Darius pulled his shirt down as he turned around. "Fortunately, some police came by and they fled. I've been in fear for my life ever since. That's why I live here. That's why I hid the ring." Darius sits back down in the chair he was tied to.

"So where DID you hide the ring." Indy said hoping for a reveal.

"I'm sorry my friend. That's one secret I am willing to die for." Darius said.

Outside of Indy's motel room, a man in a grey suit sneaks near the window while pulling a gun. Indy and Darius continue to talk unaware that the armed man is nearby. Indy looks as if he's a million miles away after hearing the disheartening news.

"After hearing all this, I just don't know what to believe anymore. I need a drink...alone."

"You have many questions... don't you?" Darius assumed.

"Too many."

"I'll stay here. We can talk more when you get back."

"Thank you for your help."

"Thank you for not trusting your instincts."

Indy cracks a smile and walks out of room. Darius stays seated and ponders about the events surrounding the ring.

"I never knew one ring could spawn so many evil desires. Perhaps it'd be better if it were destroyed." Darius said to himself.

At that moment, the man in the grey suit comes through the window and points his gun at Darius. "Alright old man, lets have a talk." He said with a commanding tone to his voice.

Darius springs to his feet and lunges boldly at the man as he says "I'll never tell you were the ring is!" They two struggle for control of the pistol causing it to fire a couple shots into the mirror. Indy hears the ruckas from down the hall and shouts "Darius!" He runs into the room to find the two men still fighting over the gun. Darius has his back turned while the other man is facing in Indy's direction. Indy draws his gun and aims it at Darius's attacker. He fires at the man. A single shot rings out and the man falls over dead.

"Thank you my friend." Darius said. He turns around towards Indy when all of a sudden blood starts filling up his white shirt.

"Darius! Your shirt!" Indy was shocked. He only heard one gunshot and he knew he hit the man and not Darius.

Darius found the strength to force a chuckle dispite the grim and morbid turn of events. "I guess you both fired your guns at the same time!" And with that, Darius collapsed to the ground clutching his chest.

"No!" Indy said as he rushed over to Darius's side and cradled him, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

Darius breathing begain to be labored as his life is starting to slip away. "It's too late my friend." He said preparing Indy for the worst. "I realize many may die because of that ring. Cullam will do anything to find it. Your life and the life of your friends are all at steak now." Darius takes a deep breath and then continues. "In Madagascar, there is a mountain. The ring is there. A man named Garret Gasper holds the key to finding it. Look for him near the village about 30 miles south of the Manambolo river. He's a traveling salesman in a gypsy wagon. Find the ring before Cullam does. It must not be used for evil. I entrust the ring to you."

"I will honor your wishes." Indy said respectfully.

"I never heard your name my friend." Darius said.

"Henry Jones Jr., but my friends call me Indiana." Indy said.

Darius takes one more breath and says "Thank you Indiana." At that moment Darius slips away and dies in Indy's arms with a look of peace on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later, a recomposed Indy arrives at Morocco's central train station. He grabs the nearest payphone and dials Harold who is waiting for some good news a few thousand miles away. After a couple rings, Harold picks up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"It's me." Indy said. "Are you alone?"

"Yes." Harold said. He was a little puzzled by Indy's question but was wondering more about the ring. "What's going on? Did you find the ring?"

"It's in Madagascar. I need you to meet me in Tomasina. I'm heading there now."

"So you found Darius?"

"Darius is dead." Indy said in a somber tone of voice.

Harold was stunned and at a loss for words. "Dead? What happened?" He said.

"Shot...by one of the members of the guild. I guess he followed me and thought I'd betray them. I had to shoot him before I could find out."

"My word!"

"Listen Harold, we're both in danger now. You need to get down here as soon as you can. The guild isn't what we thought they were. I can't tell you everything now. I'll explain it all later."

Harold was dumbfounded at the news. His heart sank to his stomach like a rock in a pond. "I can't believe what I'm hearing!" He said with a mixture of confusion and extreme disgust. "What about Abigail? I was going to bring her along."

Indy didn't even need a second to realize how bad of idea bringing a woman along would be. "I don't think that would be good" Indy protested. You'll have to find a safehouse for her. She's in danger too!"

"Ok Indy, but what about the ring? What are we going to do with it now?"

"I don't know yet, but we have to get it before Cullam does." Indy said. "How fast can you get down to Madagascar?"

"I'll leave tonight." Harold said with certainty.

"I'll be there" Indy assured. "And don't tell anyone what you know"

Indy hung up the phone when all of a sudden he senses a man standing behind him. It is a member of the forgein leigion dressed in his tan uniform. He taps Indy on the shoulder. Indy's heart accelerates as he realizes who this man represents, and recalls what he did to a several of his fellow members earlier that afternoon.

"Hey you there." The soilders said to Indy. This was it Indy thought. He'd either have to make another miraculous escape, or spend who knows how long in a only God knows how bad cell. It'd probably be the latter as he figured he'd already spent a months worth of luck with their last encounter. He does the only thing that comes to mind and turns around to the man with a nervous yet innocent smile.

"Listen, I think there has been some kind of mis-" Indy is cut off by the soldier before he can finish.

"May I use the telephone mousier?" He asked.

"Sure!" Indy said as he felt a wave of relief roll over him. His luck hadn't run out yet. Indy stepped away from the phone booth and walked onto the train. He sits down and begin to read a travel guide about Madagascar. Behind sits a well dressed man with a fedora on his head who appears to be watching Indy. Indy turns around and the man puts his hat over his eyes and appears to rest. Indy turns back around unalarmed and continues to look at the front of jungle print covered pamphlet.


	10. Chapter 10

As muggy and humid as Morocco was, Madagascar was worse. Of course the world was Indy's backyard so extreme temperatures one way or another were something he dealt with on a regular basis. The surrounding jungle was lush and filled with life. A paradise for sure no matter how bad the heat got. Indy strolled up towards the dock as the noon boat approached right on schedule. As soon as it docks, a crowd of tourists begin to get off the boat. Among them is a lovely dark haired lady in a white dress with a white hat. She is clutching a large red suitcase with both hands as she walks. Just as she makes it to the end of the pier, a couple rambunctious children come running from behind her causing her to drop her suitcase, spilling it contents all over the ground.

"Oh my goodness!" The lady wined.

The kids run along not paying the poor lady any attention but Indy is quick to notice the distressed damel's unintended accident. He very promptly goes to her side and begins to assist her.

"Here, let me assist you." Indy said politely.

"Oh no thank you! That's not necessary!" She exclaimed with hesitance.

"I can't let you just clean this up alone." Indy said hoping to show off his gentlemen side. "I insist!"

"Well thank you" she said as she reluctantly surrendered to his insertive will. The two gather the remainder of her things as she says "I'm not helpless you know."

Indy puts the last of her personal items in the case and closes it and he says "Thought never crossed my mind."

Indy's kind and unassuming words were just beginning to get through her defenses when Indy again spoke. "So what's your name doll?"

The nerve of Indy's reference to a classy lady like herself as a 'doll' ripped away any kind thought she had towards him like a week old bandage. "Doll!?" She said aggregately. "It's miss Emerson."

Being one to quickly recover from his mistakes Indy reverts back to his more formal side. "My apologies. Allow me to help you with your things."

Before miss Emerson can so much as speak, Harold who Indy had come there to meet in the first place, comes out of the crowd of tourists and behind miss Emerson, and hands Indy a large stack of travel bags that seem to match miss Emerson's.

"Oh thank you!" Harold said delight. Now where on earth do we find a cab around here?"

Indy drops the bags on the ground as he realizes what happened. "Harold?" He said.

"Indy! Why did you drop the bags for?" Harold said trying to figure things out.

"I was offering to carry miss Emerson's things. Not yours. Come to think of it, your bags are quite feminine."

"That's because they're my bags!" Miss Emerson explained.

Indy is now very puzzled but starts to form a thought that could both explain everything and confirm what he was afraid might happen.

"I afraid we haven't been properly introduced." Miss Emerson told Indy. "I'm Abigail."

"Indiana Jones." Indy said. Then it finally hit him. "Your Abigail?!"

Harold stepped forward towards Abigail for moral support. "Ahh Indy, this is my fiancée."

Indy looked right at Harold with an angry stare as he pointed his finger and said "I thought we agreed she was going to stay somewhere safe."

Harold and Indy grab the bags on the ground and the three begain to walk. "We did, she however did not." Harold said in his defense.

Abigail turned to Harold and started to give him a scolding. "I will not argue with you about this again Harold. I understand your concern, but if something happens to you, I prefer it happen to me as well."

Indy was able tolerate all inconveniences of the jungle but one thing he couldn't stand was getting caught in the middle of a lover's quarrel. "Spare me the romantic drama will ya!" He told them.

"Now perhaps you can see why she came." Harold told Indy. "She can be as stubborn as rocky ground, but she is as lovely as a rose. Wouldn't you say so chap?"

"Yeah, very lovely. Just like a rose. Hopefully she won't put any thorns in our trip." Indy said.

Abigail starts to wonder where it is they are headed as she follows Indy from behind. "So how are we going to travel to wherever it is we are going to?" She asked.

"I've arranged for a cab to take us." Indy said. "Here's our driver now."

As Indy said that a local man dressed casual wearing a cab hat walks up to Indy. "This way sir, you may put your things in the trunk." He said with an extremely thick African accent.

Indy simply looked at him and said "Thanks." The three put what things will fit inside the trunk while the rest of the bags are packed inside the cab's backseat. Indy walks up to the front passenger door where Abigail is standing expecting some getelmenly service. He opens the door and just as Abigail starts to say "Oh! Well thank you", Indy sits down in the seat himself and closes the door.

"Alright." She says to herself trying not to cause a scene dispite Indy's rude an unitenitive behavior. Harold notices her need for attention and comes to her side.

"Here you are my dear." He said as he opened the back door for her.

"Thank you Harold." She says.

Once everyone is situated, the driver proceeds to drive away. Just a few yards away however is the man that was following Indy on the train back in Morocco. He sits with a drink at a cocktail bar as he watches which way the car drivers off. As soon as the car is out of view, the man leaves his bar seat and says to the bartender "Excuse me. Where can I find the nearest payphone?"


	11. the drive

It doesn't take a long time driving down the bumpy dirt road before Harold wonders how long they'll have to bounce around in the car like a stack of dinner plates during a mild earthquake.

"About how far is this village we're headed to?" He asked the driver.

"About 20 miles."

Harold takes out a gold pocket watch and winds it. "I hope we can find this Garret fellow soon." He said. "I'd like to have the ring actually in my hands by dinner time."

Indy leaned back in his seat towards Harold and said "Something tells me that it won't be that easy."

"What makes you jump to that conclusion?" Harold said.

"Trust me, I know how these things tend to go." Indy said.

Abigail fidgets around in her seat but can't seem to get comfortable. "It's a little bit cramped in here." She declared.

Indy almost snaps at the uninvited lady's grumble but assaults her a bit with subtle wit instead. "The car's fine the way it is. There's plenty of room for everyone I invited!"

Abigail isn't amused by the innuendo. "Well I never!" She said with displeasure.

Harold turns to her hoping to bridge the gap between her and Indy. "Don't worry my dear, once he relaxes, you'll really come to like him." He claims.

Indy tries to reassure Harold of his displeasure over the situation concerning Abigail by using a new tactical excuse. "In that case, I'm afaid she won't come to like me." His trap for Harold was set. Now it was up to him to take the bait.

"What do you mean?" Harold asked.

Harold bit just as Indy had hoped for. Now he could plant a seed of fear into Abby. "This isn't going to be a gay little vacation" Indy said. "This entire place is a danger zone! I don't plan to relax!"

Abigail remains silent as does Harold, as the three continue down the dirt road.


	12. the deal

After an eternally long bumpy drive, the cab carrying Indiana and his companions, comes to a stop near a small poor village in the middle of nowhere. Everyone including the driver gets out and begins unloading the car.

"This is as far as I go." The driver said. "You can rent donkeys here. Otherwise you go on foot. Good luck.

Indy, Harold, and Abigail, walk towards the primitive village hoping to find someone who can help them. It doesn't take long for them to notice that the villagers are watching them with a extreme prejudice.

"Why do they look at us so much?" Abigail asked Indy.

"They're not used to outsiders." He said. "We better watch ourselves here."

Just as the trio reaches the mid-point of the village, a dark skinned native approaches them. He starts jabbering in a forgein tounge but Indy seems to be understanding him.

"What are they saying?" Abigail asked.

"I think it is some dialect of Malagasy..." Harold said. "...but I can't speak it."

"Let me try." Indy said. He starts to say something in the man's language while using basic hand gestures to aid him. The man seems to be understanding Indy as he says something back.

"Does he know where Garret is?" Harold asked as he took out his prized gold watch and checked the time. Indy tries to offer the man some money but he waves it away and continues to say something while pointing at Harold.

"He knows how to find Garret and will lead us... for a price..." Indy said as he turned to Harold. "...but there's a problem. They don't use money here."

"What do they want then?" Harold asked almost afraid to ask.

Indy looks at Harold with a grin and says "He says he likes your watch!"


	13. garret

A trail guide from the poor small village leads Indy and company by way of several fly infested donkeys towards the hidden wearabouts of the mysterious traveling gypsy: Mr. Garret Gasper. Indy had thoughts that perhaps he could be walking into a well laid trap. After all, how well did he really know Darius? And what about Garret? Could he be trusted? He looked at Harold and Abby as they rode their donkeys like professional ametures and wondered 'Have these two ever been on even one simple outdoor trip?' The goofy expressions from Harold's face alone seem to confirm that very notion. It seemed to him that if there was going to be any trouble, he'd be the one to handle it. As senerio after senerio played through his mind, Indy made sure to keep his sharpest wits about him just in case. After trotting down the road a while longer the guide stops and dismounts from his tied animal. He starts to say something only Indy can understand.

"What is it Indy?" Harold asked.

"Get your things..." Indy said. "...We go on foot from here."

The three walk down a rocky path off the road for about a hundred yards. Just around a corner, a large gypsy wagon with horses attached comes into view. On the side of the wagon painted in white is 'Garret Gasper the Great' and underneath is another set of words that read: 'Seven world wonders under one roof!' A nearby campfire is burnt down to embers. It's obvious someone had made this their campsite.

"Someone's here. Look." Indy said as he pointed to the campfire.

Without hesitation, Abigail walks right up to the wagon's door and knocks. Indy comes up to her and pulls her back in case the man inside wasn't friendly. The door swings open with a creak. Behind it is a sixty something year old white man; husky, tall, and dressed in white silk shirt with a dark red vest.

"Are you Garret Gasper?" Indy asked.

The man stares at them cold without any emotion. "Come in. Please come in."

The man turns and walks inside prompting the others to follow. The wagon is filled with all kinds of strange and bizarre trinkets from around the world. From potions made from snake oil, to shrunken heads, clearly this man has done many travels in his day. After a quick glance around the room, Indy tries to engage in a conversation with the old man.

"Are you the one-" Indy says but is quickly cut off by the man.

"Not another word." He said.

"Look-"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" The man said more forcefully. "Now...draw the shades." He ordered.

Indy and Harold humor the extinteric man and pull the wool made curtains over the window. The man covers the window on his side as well making it quite dark inside.

"Now sit down!" He told them.

The four sit down at a table with a crystal ball as the man begains to speak. "I Garret Gasper the great and mysterious know all. I know all because I see all! And I see exactly why you are here. You seek something. You come from a great distance and have many questions. Fear not my friends! I have the power to grant your every request. To transform your desires...into realities! But first I will need a token of your faith."

Indy was starting to get fed up with this Garret person. It was clear in his skeptical mind that this man was just a charlatan looking for a fast buck. He jumped up from his seat and pointed at Garret with anger and proceeded to scold him.

"Listen Merlin! We didn't come here for some looney palm reading!" Indy yelled to Garret. "We're looking for a ring that once was owned by King Solomon."

Garret stands up slowly as he stares back at Indy, as if to challenge him to a battle over the biggest ego.

"I never thought anyone would be asking me about that ring." He said sounding like the calm before a storm. "Infact, I'd rather not talk about it."

As Garret finishes his sentence, he pulls out a gun that was tucked away in his shirt and points it straight at the trio of visitors in front of him. Indy starts to reach for his gun, but is hesitant to make any sudden moves. Abby and Harold huddle close to Indy and brace themselves for the worst when Garret puts an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He pulls the trigger, but instead of a deadly bullet hurdling at Indy, a small flame comes out of the barrel instead. Garret puts the flame to the end of his cigarette and lites it.

"Relax my friends!" Garret said with a chuckle. "Sit down and tell me more about what you know of this ring."

"Darius Argyros." Indy said to Garret while he looked at him face to face. "Does that name sound familiar?"

Abigail leans against a shelf in one corner of the wagon. To her surprise, it is filled with shrunken heads. The grisly discovery causes her to gasp. Garret pays her no attention as he is silent upon hearing Indy's previous question. He seems to be very troubled at the mention of his friends name.

"Darius!?" He said. If you knew Darius, then that tells me two things. He trusted you enough to tell you about the map I have..." Garret walks over to a barrel filled with fun and pours a drink into a nearby glass. After a quick hit, he finishes his thought. "...and he's dead." He said as he looked away clearly disturbed by the revelation that just dawned on him.

"You really are psychic aren't you." Harold said.

"Hardly. Darius was a friend. He's dead now...isn't he?"

"I'm sorry." Indiana said. "He seemed like a good man."

"That old fool." Garret said as he cracked a smile due to some far away memory. "We grew up together. When he hid the ring, I agreed to to keep the map for him and play gypsy around these parts as a cover."

The thought of spending his life safeguarding a ring struck Harold as sad. "Didn't you have a life somewhere?"

Garret puffs his cigarette again before he answers. "Barley, I was a broke theater actor in England. Besides, Darius saved my life once. Now I owe him mine."

The wagon begins to smell of cigarette smoke so badly that Abigail can no longer tolerate it. She starts coughing and chocking as she says "Do you mind if we open a window and let in some fresh air?"

Harold is happy to help her as he say "Let me get that for you my dear."

Harold opens the curtain on one side and sees a surprising sight: outside is four black cars coming right for them!


	14. wagon

As the small convoy of black cars roll towards Garret's wagon, a thought runs through Indy's head: they aren't the welcome wagon. It was time to go!

"Oh my goodness!" Harold said in a panicked tone of voice. "They've found us!"

Indy looks over at Garret and says in a commanding voice "Time to pack it up pops!"

"Who are those men?" Garret asked wanting some answers.

"Let's just say they're not here for a palm reading!" Indy said.

One of the men pokes a gun out the window and fires a couple rounds at the wagon.

"You better drive us out of here fast!" Indy ordered "Abigail, you stay down, Harold you-"

Indy turns to look for Harold but doesn't see him anywhere! All of a sudden the wagon starts moving!

Garret looks around very confused by the moment.

"Who in blazes is driving my wagon?!" He said.

Indy takes a look outside at the coach only to see that Harold has taken the reigns!

"Yah! Yah!" Harold yells as he whips the horses for more speed.

Indy opens the window to the coach. "I didn't know you could drive horses!" He said to Harold.

"The first job I got fired from was a carriage driver in London!" Harold said.

"Wonderful!" Indy said recognizing the irony of the situation. "O.K. Garret, you and I have to defend the wagon!"

"Ha ha!" Garret exclaimed gleefully. "This will be like my escape from the conflict I had during the Franco-Dahomean war back in 1890!"

The wagon speeds down the bumpy road with the four cars close behind. The rough terrain makes it difficult for anyone to reach full speed so the chase is pretty even. Inside the first car is two henchmen. The man in the passenger seat fires a shot hitting the back of the wagon. Indy fires a shot back but misses.

"Garret! Get over here! I could use your help!" Indy barked.

"Just a second!" Garret said as he tried to load a shotgun.

The wagon hits a hard rock in the road and causes it to violently pop. Indy misses a sure shot due to the shake which further aggravates his already tense feelings.

"What are you doing back there!?" He shouted to Harold. "Quit playing around!"

Harold is unable to oblige as he almost immediately hits another bad spot in the road. This time the jerk causes Garret to drop a shotgun shell on the floor just as he was loading it.

"Blimey!" Garret exclaimed with aggravation.

"Darling do you mind?" Abigail gripped to Harold.

Indy fires again at the car in front of him, this time hitting his tire. The car sharply veers of course and smashes into a large tree. Meanwhile, Garret puts the last shell in his gun and locks it. The second car comes up closer to the wagon, this one having three armed men in the front bench seat. Indy fires again, this time hitting the car's windshield. The driver of the car fires back but misses Indy, hitting a barrel of Garret's rum instead. A steady stream of the drink starts pouring out all over the wagon floor. Finally Garret comes to Indy's side with his trusty shotgun ready for action.

"Let me have a crack at the old goat!" He says as he aims his shotgun at the car. He fires and hits the radiator, causing lots of steam to come out.

"I'd say they're running out of steam, wouldn't you?" Garret said trying to keep the dire situation as lite as possible. It seemed to Indy that perhaps he was enjoying himself a little too much.

The wagon starts descending down a small hill causing the leaking out rum to travel towards where Abigail is laying low. Outside, the driver of the car behind them shoots at Indy but misses by a few inches. Indy answers back with a shot right through the windshield, killing the man in the middle in the process. Hoping to end things early, the passenger of the car gets out a Tommy gun! Just as the man starts to fire, the wagon and car take a severe right turn which causes the dead man in the middle to slump over onto the man with the Tommy gun. The man looses control of his aim as several shots fly aimlessly into the air. After a few moments, the road straightens out again and the wagon and cars are once more aligned.

"I don't like these odds!" Indy said as he knew that their ammunition supply was far more plentiful than his own. He cracks open his revolver and sees only one more bullet. "Why can't I have one of their guns?" He said coveting his advisories Tommy gun.

The man with the Tommy gun tries to fire but the gun appears jammed or empty as evident by the fact that he is hitting it with a look of extreme aggravation. Meanwhile, Indy sees the leaking barrel and gets an idea.

"Hand me that barrel will ya?!" Indy said to Garret firmly.

Garret rolls him the barrel thinking what he has in store for it. "This is no time for a drink!" He said half sarcastically half seriously.

"I agree." Indy confirmed. "Now give me your lighter!"

Garret obliges Indy as he realizes his brilliant plan. Indy tears a piece of the curtain off and plugs the hole with it. Then with a lite from the gun shaped lighter, ignites his homemade bomb and rolls it out of the back of the wagon. It precedes to roll underneath the car just as it explodes beneath it. The car burst into flames but is still drivable however the two men inside wisely decide to jump out before it explodes. They open the doors and roll to the ground leaving the doors wide open and the dead man in the middle behind.

"Well, that takes care of that car!" Garret said with a smile.

The car starts to lose speed, as the two last cars from behind drive on either side of the burning car and drive right through the open doors breaking them off their hinges. They drive ahead, one on one side of the wagon, and one on the other. Meanwhile, the fiery car behind them is nearly stopped when suddenly it hits a rough bump in the road. The jerking motion causes the dead man to slump downwards. His hand falls like a lead foot on the gas peddle. The car comes back to life and starts moving at full charging speed towards the wagon! Indy's eyes widened at the horrific site as he sees what is about to happen.

"It's coming back!" He said urgently.

Garret sees it and is stunned. "Saints alive! The car is possessed!"

"Brace yourselves!" Indy yelled. "We're about to get rammed!"

"What did you say?!" Harold said not quite able to hear him.

Before Indy has any time to repeat himself, the wagon gets hit hard by the burning car. The impact nearly tosses Harold off! Indy sees that the burning car along with the spilt puddle of rum would cause a deadly threat to the wagon and everyone inside it if the two combined so he grabs a rolled up rug and hands it to Garret.

"Here, try and smother the flames." He said.

"Right!"

Garret beats the flames down on the car's hood and seems to be getting the fire under control. He leaves the rug on the hood believing that it will cut off the fire's air supply. Abigail musters a little courage, and looks out the windows only to see a car on both sides. On the right side, the driver has a clear shot at Indy.

"Indy watch out!" She screamed.

Indy ducks just as the bullet comes at him. Indy fires at the driver but misses. He continues to pull the trigger several times but the gun just clicks. It's clear to him that his gun is empty. He puts his gun in his holster while staying out of the gunman's view. The driver in the car on the right side still has several shots left and isn't hesitant in shooting the side of the wagon hoping to shoot Indy or anyone else by blind chance. Finally, after a few lucky bullet dodges, Indy gets a break thanks to a large pile of boulders on the right side of the road which happen to be directly in the way of the menacing car on the wagon's right side. The mad driver slams hard on his breaks and stops just feet from certain deadly collision. Indy sighs with relief as an acceptable amount of distance is being put between the wagon and the stopped car. Indy's moment of rest is brief however as the passenger from the car on the left side jumps from the car's window and onto the wagon's coach box. The man struggles with Harold for control of the reigns in hopes that he can force the horses to stop. To make matters worse, the rug that Garret had put on top of the burning cars hood spontaneously starts to reignite. Faced with a difficult dilemma, Indy chooses to help Harold and ignore the flames.

"Do what you can! I'll be right back!" Indy told Garret.

"Indy! What are you doing!" Abigail yelled with concern.

Indy had no time to explain himself but instead climbs out of the wagon's window while carefully shuffling his way towards the coach. As soon as he is close enough to the man, Indy tries to throw him off while keeping a grip himself. The man uses his free arm in anyway possible to do the same to him. In the wagon, Garret is beating the fire with the rug with little success. As if that wasn't enough, the pile of spilt rum runs all the way to the back of the wagon. The flames and alcohol meet each causing the fire to spread even more. The flames consume the liquid and follow its trail that had been made before. The trail that leads right towards Abigail! She moves out of the way as the fire catches the inside of the wagon.

"The wagon's on fire!" Abigail said in a paniced tone.

"So it would seem!" Garret replied in a most casual manner.

Outside, Indy and the man be is wrestling with are still locked in a stalemate position. The driver next to them tries to aid his companion by violently sideswiping the wagon. The vibration knocks the two gladiators on the roof of the car. They start to engage in a fist fight, but after a few blows are traded, the men become locked in a grappling position. Both men seem evenly matched. Back in the wagon, Abigail and Garret use anything they can find including their shoes to swat out or stomp out the flames. Then from seemingly nowhere the car that had lost ground due to a near collision, is back on the wagon's right side! The driver has a clear shot through the window and takes it. He hits the top of Abigail's dress hat knocking it right off her head. She drops down to the floor after it as a look of disgust comes over her. Just a foot away is Garrets shotgun laying on the floor. She grabs it and stands up with it pointed right at the driver.

"That was my favorite hat!" She said clearly more concerned with that than the fact that he just missed putting a fatal bullet into her skull. She pulls the trigger and blows the driver away!

"Bravo young lady!" Garret exclaimed.

Harold looks back with surprise and grins. "That's why I never argue with my Abigail!" He hollered

The passenger quickly pushes the guy out of the vehicle and takes over the wheel. Meanwhile, Indy and the man he is wrestling continue to throw each other off the roof of the car. The driver swerves the car back and forth in an attempt to throw Indy off. Surprisingly, Indy is able to stay on while struggling with the man on the roof at the same time. After a few moments, the man is able to force Indy into a submissive position underneath him. While laying all his weight on Indy, He presses his head against the windshield. The driver smiles and puts his revolver right up to the part of the glass where Indy's head is. Indy groans as he feels helpless. Knowing the driver can pull the trigger at any moment and that the only thing between him and the man's gun is a thin peice of glass, makes Indy quite discouraged and ready to give up. All of a sudden, the man on top of Indy starts getting whipped in the head by the horse whip that Harold is using. The man turns his head with a look of surprise to sure enough see Harold whipping him.

"Hang on Indy! I'll help you!" Harold yelled.

Although the small whip doesn't hurt the man very much, it is enough to break his concentrated hold over Indy. Seeing his chance to turn the tide, Indy is able to ram his elbow like a bat into the man's head. The facial impact gives Indy just the edge he needs to get out of his hold. Now with him getting the upper hand, Indy forces the man into the reverse position. He hits the man in the face several times and slides his stunned body onto the windshield, causing the driver to drive almost completely blind. Indy quickly jumps back to the wagon and crawls into the window! Frustrated with the knocked out man blocking his veiw, the driver shoots though the glass several times, killing the man. His body rolls off the hood giving the driver a clear veiw again but it is too late. The first thing he sees is a large tree right in his path. The man has no time to even hit his breaks before plowing into the tree causing the car to explode on impact. Back in the wagon, Indy sees the man on the right side trying to find a way on board. He drives his car as close to wagon as he can and opens the door. He braisonly leaps to the wagon and moves towards the window while drawing a gun. He fires a couple shots into the window.

"Get down!" Indy ordered.

Garret moves over to one of his barrels of rum and starts to pour him a bit of it in a glass.

"This is no time for a drink!" Indy barked at Garret.

"I agree! Now give me back my lighter!" Garret said.

Indy hands Garret the lighter hoping he has a plan. Garret takes a big sip of the rum but doesn't swallow it. Then in one quick motion he lights the lighter and puts the flame between the gunman trying to board and himself. Garret then spits the rum through the flame causing a huge ball of fire to erupt in the unsuspecting man's face. The man screams as he falls off the wagon and rolls to the ground.

"I learned that trick in Arabia, 1903!" Garret said with a proud smile.

Indy just grins at Garret as the foursome continue safely down the road with no one behind.


	15. aftermath

In the aftermath of the wagon chase, Cullam Alexander and a car load of his men are following the trail of wreckage left behind Indiana Jones during his incredible escape. A little ways down the road, one of Cullam's men who survived the assault is walking down the road towards his car. Cullam's car stops as Cullam looks out the window to check on his bloody and dirty friend.

"What happened?" Cullam asked.

"Indiana Jones and Harold Oxley managed to escape!" The henchmen said as he took heavy breaths due to exhaustion.

The news hit Cullam like a brick in the stomach. A look of restrained fury came to his face as he said "Did you find out anything?"

"We tracked him to a man in a wagon. He must hold vital information about the ring. What is our next move?"

"Jones could be more of a problem than I thought. I don't wish to risk any more of my men's lives. We will trail them and see what they do next."

At that same time a few miles away, Garret, Harold and Indiana are prying the car off the wagon.

"That ought to do it!" Harold said as the car was being pulled of the wagon.

Garret looks underneath the carriage to inspect the damage.

"What does it look like under there?" Indy asked.

"Amazing!" Garret said.

"What is it?" Indy asked.

"It's a miracle the whole wagon didn't fall apart!"

"That bad hu?" Indy said.

Garret stood to his feet and turned to Indy as he said "We don't want to be in this thing if more of those guys show up."

"Perhaps one of you men can fix it." Abigail said hoping for the best.

Each of the men give each other a look expressing there complete inability to take on a job like that.

"One of you can fix it...can't you?" She said with desperation poorly disguised as a simple inquire.

"Don't look at me dear!" Harold declared defensively.

"Do you know how to fix a wagon?" Garret asked Indy.

"No! Do you?" Indy asked Garret right back.

"Well this is great!" Abigail said feeling hopeless. "Now what do we do?"

"We camp I guess." Indy stated. "We're ganna have to sometime anyways."

"Great!" Abigail said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

Harold just smiled and looked to the sky as he said "Oh, this will be splendid! We can sleep out under the stars!"

"I'm fine!" Abigail said almost as if proving herself. "Besides, if you guys can rough it...so can I! I'm actually a little glad we stopped. Getting quite hungry you know." She turned to Garret as she asked "What do you have in that wagon?"

"My shotgun!" Garret tells her trying to give her a hint.

"Your serious?" She said.

Garret just smiles back at her slightly and nods.


	16. preparing for camp

While Garret is off on his own hunting, Indy, Harold, and Abigail, are gathering fire wood for the night. Indy, who has begun to relax a bit, starts to feel a little remorse for his rough treatment towards Abigail.

"Hey listen," Indy said to Abigail, "If I gave you the impression that I didn't want you here earlier... than I'm sorry."

"No, it's O.K." Abigail said. "I know you and Harold were trying to protect me, however I have to make up my own mind about such things after all. I'm a grown woman after all."

Harold couldn't help but chime in. After all, he was involved with this too. "No one said you were helpless you know."

Abigail bent down to pick up a stick as she said "You implied it when you begged me to stay with your brother instead of coming here."

"Have you forgotten what we just went through an hour ago?" Harold snapped. "You could have been killed! You still might be!" It was clear that Harold was not pleased with the way things had gone concerning his fiancee.

Indy chuckles a bit at Harold's last comment as he thinks of the potential repercussions. "Ha-ha Harold, that might not be the best thing to say right now."

"You stay out of this!" Harold snapped at Indy.

"Sorry!" Indy said in a 'well excuse me' type of tone.

"First of all, I don't need your permission. I came because I wanted to." Abigail told Harold. "I grew up around the great war and survived just fine, and I can take care of myself now too thank you!"

"All three of us where part of that war honey." Indy said. Perhaps he could help her realize how much danger she was in with a subtle example he thought to himself. "I fought in the trenches myself and there is a big difference between surviving as a soldier vs being a civilian."

Harold leans closer to Indy and says "You can never win with her!"

All of a sudden, Abigail stops in her tracks and stares across a nearby stream at some fruit growing on some trees.

"Look at that fruit over there." She said pointing. "What is it?"

Harold looks at the fruit. "I believe those are tamarinds dear." He told her.

"Ohhh! We could get some of those for dinner!" She said with delight.

"I'm not sure if we can cross here." Harold said as he looked around for a way across.

Indy walked up and pulled out his whip as if he where trying to impress her. "Let me show you the quick way across." He said.

Abigail looked at Indy with concern unaware that he knew exactly how to handle a bullwhip with ease. "Your not going to swing across?" She asked.

"I've done this a hundred times. I'll be fine." Indy said with confidence.

He wrapped the whip around a large branch above him and effortlessly swung across to the other bank. Indy pulls down the whip and recoils it. Then he tosses it to Harold as he says "Your turn." Almost as if he is challenging him. "You think you can make it?"

Harold doesn't say a word but acts as if there is nothing to it. He wraps the whip around what seems like a secure branch. Harold swings on the whip, but about halfway over the stream, is surprised when the 'branch' that Harold is swinging on is really the tusk of a well hidden elephant that was enjoying a grass lunch. The surprised animal jerks his head upwards, and flings Harold into the muddy stream. The large creature runs away as he makes a loud trumpeting sound letting the whip fall in his place. Harold gets up covered in mud and soaking wet as Indy and Abigail laugh at Harold's embarrassing condition. Harold is not amused as he wipes himself off. Just then their laughter is brought to an end as a gunshot is heard.

"What was that?" Abigail asked.

"Looks like Garret found dinner!" Indy said with a slight smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Night falls in the jungle and all is pitch black save the light from the flames of a campfire. On the right side of the fire is Indy, while Harold and Abigail are sitting on the left. Garret sits in the middle with his broken down wagon behind him. The four are eating a wild boar that Garret shot; all exept Harold who is eating some of the tamarinds that where found earlier that day. Abigail is very careful not to eat pellets from the shotgun that are lodged in the meat. She examines each peice maticuasly before taking a bite. Indy on the other hand just spits the pellets out like a rugged brute.

"Forgive me if I eat slowly, but spitting is not very lady like and I will not stick any pellets in my mouth!" Abigail said.

"Take your time my dear." Harold said while he ate a peice of his fruit.

Garret swallowed a large peice of meat he was chomping on and then he spoke. "This reminds me of when I was a young man exploring the jungles in China. I and a small group of men were camping when we were attacked by a blood thirsty tiger. It mauled one of my friends while I watched frozen in fear." He paused with a glazed look in his eyes. Abigail seemed to have the same look almost as if she had witnessed the horrific scene herself. "I have had many nightmares of that tiger ripping my friend limb from limb."

Indy can easily tell that Garret's tale is terrifying Abigail just by the blank look on her face alone. "Garret! Do you mind?" Indy said "I think your scaring the lady!"

"My apologies madame." Garret told Abigail with earnest respect. Then he turned back to Indy. "I'll be right back Indy. I have something I want to show you." He said. Garret stood up and walked inside his wagon shutting the door behind him

Abigail still clearly looks frightened by Garrets vivid and horrific story. She turns to Indy hoping his wild expertise can bring her enough peace to make it though the night. "You don't think we'll be attacked by any wild animals do you?" She asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it as long as we have this fire going." He said assuredly.

That tidbit from Indy gave Harold a bit of inspiration to throw a new log on the fire making it even bigger and brighter than before. Surly no animals would bother them now he thought. "You see dear, there's nothing to fear." He told her.

Indy saw how afaid they were. Especially Abigail. The temptation to play with her emotions was too much as he felt he had a slight oppertunity to get a little closer to her, not to cheat, but just in case her and Harold wernt all that serious. Even still he thought he'd just have a little harmless fun. "You know Abigail; it's been over fifty since a white woman has been to this part of the jungle."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Well the last one to visit was brought to the local tribes men for dinner."

"Oh, was she their guest?"

"No, they ate her alive honey!"

Abigail's fear level doubled as Indy's grim meaning was sinking in. "Oh my word!" She said petrified.

"Indy!" Harold shouted with shock.

Indy just ignored Harold and continued so he could plant the final seed of fear in her that he needed. "Of course, the fire made it easy for the natives to spot her and carry her off."

"O.K., I'm frightened now!" She said as she trembled.

Harold knew she wouldn't get any sleep now unless he found away to prove her security. He pulls out a small jackknife and says "Don't worry, I'll protect you my dear."

Indy restrained a smile at Harold's attempt to offer Abigail security as he knew had the winning card in his hand. All he had to do was play it. He pulls out a machete out from his jacket making Harold's little knife look more like a toothpick in comparison. "You'd be a lot safer over here with me sweetheart." He knew had her now. His experience and ability to provide security greatly trumped Harold's, and there was no way she was going to take any chances as scared as she was.

"Would you mind if I pull my sleeping bag over by Indy just in case something comes." She asked with a look of true concern.

As much as it displeased him, Harold knew he was beat and for him to try and stop her would drive an uncomfortable wedge between them. "If that is your wish my dear, that would be fine." He said trying his hardest not to show his displeasure and anger.

"Thank you for understanding." She said and with that she moved over to Indy's side of the campfire. At that moment, Garret returned from the wagon carrying a old wooden box.

"What's in the box?" Indy asked inquisitively.

"Here, I'll show you." Garret said. "Inside is everything Darius said we need to find the ring of Solomon."

He opens the box as everyone gathers around to see what's inside. Garret pulls out a sheet of paper with holes in it, a large print bible that looks worn out, and a small case with something inside. He opens the small case and inside is a fancy mirror with a handle on it.

"Darius gave me strict instructions to never touch the glass of the mirror or it could mean death for whoever seeks the ring."

Garret puts the mirror back in it's case as he continues. "He said at the right time, it would help open a door that was being guarded by a fierce fire breathing dragon."

"Dragons..." Harold said with a chuckle. "Simply fairy tales. Just a story to scare of thieves."

"What do you think dinosaurs were sonny boy." Garret said to Harold subtlety challenging his way of thinking.

"So what's so special about this bible anyways?" Indy asked.

"I've been trying to figure that out for awhile now. There doesn't seem to be anything unusual about it."

Indy grabs the bible from Garret and starts flipping through it. Other than being worn out, it seems to a normal bible.

"I don't get it." Indy said.

"Maybe Darius was telling us to pray." Abigail theorized.

Garret grabbed the sheet of paper with the holes on it and looked at the back side. "The only clue I have is on the other side of this sheet."

"Let me see that." Indy said as he takes the paper from Garret. He reads some words out loud that are written on the paper. "To find your way, on the twentieth book lay." Indy checks the table of contents and counts. It takes him to psalms. He flips over to chapter one and lays the paper over it hoping to see a message form through the holes of the sheet.

"I've already tried that!" Garret said. "None of the words spell anything."

"Perhaps you have to start at a different chapter." Harold said.

"Testing that theory could take all night! There's over a hundred chapters!" Abigail said.

"A hundred and fifty actually." Indy declared. "I don't think Darius wanted to make this easy. Didn't he tell you anything else useful?"

"I'm afraid not. All I know, is that the ring is hidden in a mountain near here. he never would tell me everything. I was just supposed to help in case he sent someone for it." Garret revealed.

Indy was clearly stumped but he felt there was something he was missing.

"Yeah." He said. "Something is off, but I can't put my finger on it. How old is this book?"

Indy looks at the copyright inside. The year says 1916.

"What's wrong Indy?" Harold asked.

"You notice something about this books condition?" Indy said.

"It's quite wore out."

"Yeah. Very wore out!" Indy said. "Too much for only a book that is only thirteen years old. Look at it! It's nearly falling apart."

"That's odd." Garret said as he leaned in to take a closer look. I never thought of that."

Indy flipped through the books before and after psalms as he thinks of what could have caused the books haggard appearance in just a short time.

"Wait a second!" Indy said as if a light went off in his head. "Look here. In this Bible, psalms is listed as the 20th book in the table of contents."

"I don't understand." Harold said cluelessly.

"Look here!" Indy said as he pointed at the table of contents. "It has Job, then Proverbs, then Psalms. It should be..."

The answer finally hits Harold as he and Indy simultaneously say "Psalms then Proverbs!" A smile crosses his face as he realizes that they are a step closer to solving the riddle of the ring. "Yes you're right!" He says gleefully

Garret face has dumbfounded shock written all over it as he too is amazed. "I never knew it was out of order! Amazing!" He said.

"Yeah I'm betting Darius figured that most people wouldn't catch that!" Indy said as a half smirk formed on his face. His eyes lit at the thought of Darius's genius. "He must have ripped this book apart, rearranged it, and made a new table of contents! Let me see that code sheet again."

Garret handed him the sheet as Abigail put her two cents in and said "That would explain why the book appears to be so old and worn out."

Indiana lays the sheet on the first chapter of Proverbs and looks through the holes. To his astonishment, several key words form that make Indy's grin grow even wider than before.

"What does it say?" Harold asked greatly awaiting an huge revelation.

Indy turns to Garret, as his look of seriousness returns to his face. "Do you know where the mountain south of the Manambolo river is?" He asked.

"Yes." Garret said. I can take you right to it."

"You just get us there, and I'll lead us to the ring." Indy said. He starts waving the bible in the air as he says "Darius has just let us know how to find it!"

"So what's so special about this ring anyways?" Abigail asked. "Is it supposed to be magical or something?"

A look of mild fear glazed over Harold's face as he thought about the rings legend. "Something." He said.

Indy had a good hunch by what he meant by that. He began to tell the legend as he knew it. "Well, legend says that King Solomon was able to use the ring to control demons." Indy revealed. "In the end, it controlled him."

"Look how possessed Cullam is over it!" Garret said.

"Well I don't know how much I believe in demonic rings, but I have seen people killed for far less." Indy told them.

Harold kept his glaze look focused on the fire as he asked Indy, "Indy, if Cullam could conjure up a leigion of demons, how would one get rid of them?"

"Well, according to Christian and Catholic tradition, you could simply cast them out in the name of God or Jesus Christ, but I'm not going to rely on some words of faith to save me." Indy said.

Garret leans in toward Indy as if to convey a bit of his wisdom just to him. "Indy, I don't know to much about what that book says..." He said as he pointed to his bible. "...truth is I'm not very religious at all, but I have seen things in my travels that man cannot begain to explain. Many of which that should have kept me from being here tonight and you know what I have found my friend?"

Indy remains silent but after a few seconds, Abigail breaks it. "What have you found?"

Garret turns to her and says "That sometimes words of faith is all you have."

"It's an interesting theory Indy..." Harold said. "...but if you do get the ring...what then?"

"Something like that belongs in a museum!" Indy said. "It would be safer from men like Cullam if its under constant gaurd." Indy said.

"Indeed." Harold said. "Well, I suppose I better get to bed."

Indy nods as Garret turns to him and says "You know Indy, I have a boat we can use after we find the ring."

"That would be great." Indy said.

"I think I shall retire as well. Goodnight." Garret said.

Garret and Harold lay down as Abigail warms herself by the fire. She turns to Indy and says "I wanted to thank you earlier for saving Harold and I."

"I was saving myself mostly. You where just there when I did it!" Indy grins as he turns to Abigail hoping there could be a slight chance between them. "Still, a woman like you needs a rugged, experienced man around... just in case."

"I do love Harold, you know that!" Abigail said making her intentions clear.

Indy smiles knowing now who she belongs too. "So what do you see in the Ox anyways?" He said.

"Well, he is thoughtful, charming, and intelligent for one."

"He has nearly ten years on you... Doesn't that bother you?"

"I prefer men who know what they want. Age isn't an issue. Besides, men like you want to hop from flower to flower like a bee."

Abigail starts rubbing her shoulders as she is getting chilly. Indy takes off his leather jacket and put it around her.

"Won't you need your jacket?"

"Na, I'm getting warm anyways. Just give it back in the morning."

"This doesn't change anything, I love-"

"Your warm now," Indy says cutting her off. "That's one change."

Indy lays down and puts his fedora over his eyes to rest.

"Goodnight Indiana." Abigail says as she smiles.

The night continues on silently at the camp as a shooting star steaks across the sky.


	18. Chapter 18

Early the next mourning, A small convoy of horses is being lead through the jungle thicket by Garret towards the location of his hidden fishing boat and the mountain that holds the sacred ring of Solomon.

"So how much further is this mountain." Abigail asked Garret.

"We should reach it in about an hour." Garret said confidently. "My boat however isn't much further. When Darius and I were exploring the Indian Ocean, we got caught in one whopper of a storm. We ended up in the river and crashed nearby. We fixed it up and I have kept it hidden since."

"Aren't you worried about someone finding it?" Indy asked with concern.

"No." Garret assured him. "No one besides me and God even knows this place exists."

Just as Garret finished what he was saying, the group of riders trot past a tree where one of Cullam's men hides undetected in the branches above.

The four ride just a bit longer when out of the thicket, a clearing appears. Beyond is a large pond connected to a river that flows to the ocean. Docked in the pond is a large beat up fishing boat used for big game fishing. Garret stops his horse and gets off. The others do the same.

"There she is!" Garret said as he pointed at the rusty boat. "I call her Charity."

The four walk towards the boat and board it. Indy can't help but feel depressed upon seeing the boat's haggard condition but tries to stay optimistic.

"Well, I've seen worse boats then this." He said as he looked it over.

Harold just walked up to him with a smirk and said "I have too. None that worked though."

"I assure you that even though her body is rusted, her engine is in superb condition." Garret said hoping to snuff out any doubts.

The four look around for anything that might be useful. Some rope and flashlights are found, and Abigail notices a large whale harpoon on the other side of the boat.

"What a big harpoon gun!" She said in amazement.

Indy, who was standing behind her, presses his hand against her back urging her to move along. "That's for spearing sharks. Come on." He said.


	19. Chapter 19

After an hour or so of riding, the foursome now lead by Indy reach the mountain that houses Solomon's cursed ring. They begain up the rugged trail towards the mountains peak as the sun beats down upon them. Every so often Indy stops to stare at his directions while the rest of the group takes the chance to sip water from their canteens. A few hours go by as they march uphill when finally Indiana stops one more time. He sees some kind of marker indicating that the cave is close by.

"According to these directions, there should be a large boulder with a marking on it." Indy said to the group. "Fan out and try to find it."

After a few moments of searching, Garret sees an ancient symbol scratched on a large boulder.

"Here, I think I found it!" He said with joy.

Indy and Harold bend down to inspect the marking.

"This must be it!" Harold said.

"Alright, everyone look for the entrance." Indy ordered.

The foursome spreads out checking every brush pile, rock and tree for some kind of entrance to the hidden cave. Abigail takes a few steps back as she looks when all of a sudden part of the ground she is standing on collapses taking her down. She screams as she falls instantly alerting the rest of the team.

"Abigail!" Harold yelled.

The men rush over to the area where the scream was heard. To their shock and surprise, Abigail is holding on to some roots while dangling over a hidden pit. She seems alright.

"Can someone please help me up?!" She asked.

"You found the entrance. Good job!" Indy said teasing her.

"No problem!" Abigail said as she clutched the branches, still waiting for some help.

With the aid of some rope, the four descend into the pit and find themselves engulfed in a pitch black cave. Some torches are lit revealing the massive underground cavern they have entered. Indy looks around the room as the others wait.

"There's no telling what is down here. Make sure you stay close and don't do anything unless I do it first." Indy firmly warned the others.

"Why is that?" Harold asked not recognizing the potential for danger.

"For one, I've seen many people get killed in places like this." Indy said. "Secondly, cause I said so!"

"I wonder what thrills and surprises await us in the murky darkness?" Garret said in a almost theatrical tone.

After a few short steps, Indy stops in his tracks. He holds his torch up to a wall to reveal several ancient markings etched into the wall.

"Look at this." He told the group.

"Is it Greek?" Abigail asked.

"No, Hebrew." Indy revealed. "Looks like it's old. Very old."

"From the days of Solomon." Garret said.

"That would be my guess. Darius said that some of Solomon's servents made this place to protect the ring. I'm betting they wrote this."

"Can you read what it says?" Abigail asked.

"It's a little illegible, but I think I can manage." Indy said. He studies it with a look of confusion on his face as it is clearly hard for him to understand. "I think it's a warning." He said with some uncertainty. "I know this is the word for danger." Indy pointed at the word as he spoke. "I need some time to study it."

Harold walks in a bit closer and says "Let me take a look."

Not even a second goes by before Harold effortlessly starts to decode the message. "It says 'follow thy path no longer. An abundance of danger lies ahead. Notice only the true owner of Solomon's ring will escape certain death'" Harold looks right at Indy and gloats "Any half minded archaeologist could have figured that out!"


	20. Chapter 20

Indiana leads the group cautiously through the darkness ahead. As the four turn around a corner, Indy stops and holds up his torch. The tunnel ahead is filled with thick cobwebs.

The enormous size of the webs prompts Abigail to wonder about the size of the spiders that made them.

"I hope there are no tarantulas in here!" She said dreadfully.

"I doupt it." Indy said. "Tarantulas don't spin webs. Besides, your not afaid of a little spider are you?"

As Indy finishes what he is saying, he moves a large section of cobweb out of his way with his hands. Without warning, a large row of sharp wooden spikes come jetting out from the ground. One of them cuts Indy's arm pretty badly as he lets out a quick scream.

"Indy!" Abby yelled with concern.

"Indy, are you alright?" Harold asked equally concerned.

"It's not that bad." Indy claimed as he inspected his wound. "Rats! I should have been more careful! Neither of you have a bandage do ya?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Harold said.

Garret tears part of his shirt sleeve off and wraps it around Indy's wound.

"There." Garret said as he tightened his makeshift bandage. "Try not to do that again. I got this shirt from the finest tailor in Asia. I know not his name, but he once made a turbine for the ninth Nizam of Hyderabad, Mir Mahbub Ali Khan."

"Thanks." Indy said with gratitude.

Indy carefully inspects the cobwebs to find what triggered the trap. To his amazment, he sees clear fishing camouflaged against the web.

"Look!" Indy said. "There's a wire here! I must have tripped one and set these spikes off. Better let me go first, and step exactly where I do."

Indy carefully breaks the wooden spikes so they can proceed. Then with extreme care, Indy steps through the web infested tunnel watching for the near invisible wires with every cautious step.

"It's hard to tell what is part of the web, and what is part of the trap!" Harold exclaimed.

"Everything is alright Abby." Abigail told herself. "Nice and slow does it."

Abigail's fear starts to paralyze her causing her pace to dramatically slow down. Indy notices, and tries to offer his version of encouragement.

"I don't mean to rush you, but our torches won't last all day." He told her. "You don't want to be stuck in a place like this in the dark."

Indy, Garret, and Harold make their way through the tunnel, but Abigail is trailing by a good fifty feet. Indy turns towards her and makes one more effort to coach her out to safety.

"Come on honey! You can do this!" He said with confidence and a wave of his hand.

"Harold! I'm scared!" She wined. I can't move any further!"

"You can do it my dear!" Harold said.

"Come get me! I'm afaid!"

"Indy, help her!" Harold pleaded with him. "I would you understand, but your more experienced at this kind of thing."

"Alright. I'll do it." Indy said reluctantly.

Indy slowly inches his way towards Abigail watching his every step. As soon as he gets close enough, he extends his hands towards her and says "Give me your hand!"

Abigail reaches for him slowly.

"Easy now." Indy said.

Just as Abigail grabs Indy's hand, Indy notices that Abigail is tripping a wire. He pulls her close to his chest just as spikes shoot up inches behind her.

"Well that was exciting!" Abigail said with a sigh of relife.

Indy looks down and sees that his foot is caught between to fight wires.

"This isn't good. I'm caught on these wires!" Indy told her. "We'll have to run for it. On the count of three. One...two...THREE!"

The two run down the tunnel as fast as lightning, as several rows of deadly wooden spikes shoot up behind them with every step.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" Indy yelled as he pulled Abigail along. The two dive at the end of the tunnel as the last row of spikes pops out from behind just barley missing both of them. Harold rushes to Abigail's side.

"Are you alright?" He asked urgently.

"Yes, no thanks to you!" She said in a disappointed tone. She was hoping Harold would risk his life for her and not Indy.

"Darling, you know I would have!" Harold tried to explain.

"Come on..." Abigail said agravatedly. "...and never let us go this way again!"

Abigail turns from him, and the four make their way towards the next part of the cavern.


	21. Chapter 21

Although there are no more cobwebs in the tunnel ahead, Indy keeps his gaurd up as he leads his friends ahead. Suddenly, a new challenge emerges as a vast bottomless pit comes into view.

"I do not think down is the right way!" Garret said.

"There's no way across!" Abigail said feeling a sense of lost hope.

"Nope-" Indy started to say as he pulls out his bullwhip. "Not unless we swing across!"

Indy wraps his whip around and large root coming from the ceiling above them. With ease, Indy swings across to the other side and then tosses the whip back to Harold.

"You think you can make it this time?" Indy asked recalling Harold's recent failed attempt to memory.

Harold's heart races as he clutches the whip. He thinks about what failure to get across would mean. This time it wouldn't be a fall in the wet mud. This time it would be a brutal death. Harold takes a deep breath and swings across nearly hitting Indy as he lands. He tosses the whip to Abigail who looks for afaid than he was. Garret sees how frozen with fear she is so he grabs her tightly.

"Hold on young lady!" Garret said with a smile. "We shall cross over the great unknown together!"

"WHAT!" Abigail exclaimed with surprise. 'Surely he means the pit' she thought to herself and not 'THAT great unknown'!

"Naturally I am referring to the pit." Garret said calming her suspicions.

Garret holds on to both Abigail, and the torch tightly as they swing. About midway through the swing, the roots start to give way. Abigail screams as the finish the swing, but the failing root causes them to tumble to the other side. The hard land causes Garret to drop both the whip and the torch on the ground leaving the group in total darkness.

"Does any feel my whip around here?" Indy asked. "Wait a second, I found it!"

"I can't see a thing in here." Harold declared.

"I think I found the torch!" Abigail said.

"Here, let me light that." Garret said as he fired up his gun shaped lighter. The torch relights and illuminates the room. As the groups eyes readjust, a look of shock and surprise comes over first Harold's face and then Abigail's followed by a breathless gasp as she looks at Indy with a wide eyed stare. Muddled, Indy looks down at what he believes is his whip when infact it is a large deadly snake! Indy screams as the scaly creature arches itself into attack mode. It hisses and reveals its fangs as if ready to strike. Indy quickly throws the menacing animal to the ground. The snake no longer feeling threatened, slithers away while Indy looks on the ground and finds his whip.

"That wasn't my whip!" He said as he picked it up from the floor.

"Well then, shall we continue?" Garret suggested.

The four continue forward hoping the worst is finally behind.


	22. Chapter 22

An icy chill begains to set in as the group of brave explores head deeper into the cavern. It isn't long before Indy and the rest enter a new room. Indy stops to see what is ahead. To his amazment, it is a long bridge made entirely out of stunning blue ice! He steps on it carefully to test its traction. The bridge is just as he had feared. It is extremely slippery! Below the bridge is yet another pit with a bottom that is to far down to see.

"Oh! It's cold in here!" Abigail said with surprise.

"There must be many natural vents in here allowing cold air from outside to flow more freely." Harold said trying to find an explanation.

"Not to mention the chill that is attributed to the leigion of evil spirits that are no doubt attracted to the ring." Garret said offering his thoughts.

"Will the two of you quite with the teach and preach." Indy said wanting to move on. "Look at the bridge."

The others examine the icy bridge closely.

"It's made of ice!" Harold exclaimed.

"Right!" Indy confirmed.

Indy lights a match and drops it down the pit showing the others just how far they could fall if anyone took the slightest misstep. Far below are several broken skeletons that have been dashed over the jagged rocks below.

"We need to be extremely careful crossing." Indy warned them.

Indy leads the group very slowly across the bridge. Harold looks behind him and sees something of interest.

"Would you look at that!" Harold said with aw.

Behind him above the entrance of the room, is a giant carved out statue of a fierce looking statue. The sight of it causes Abigail to gasp.

"That would explain your dragon!" Indy said. "Come on, it's just a statue."

After carefully treading across the ice bridge, Indy and company reach what appears to be a door made of solid rock.

"How do you suppose we get inside?" Garret inquired.

"I'm not sure." Indiana said as he studied the ancient structure.

"Maybe there is some kind of doorknob?" Abigail guessed.

"Not bad." Indy said. "There has to be something here."

Upon closer inspection, Indy notices seven symbols in a circular pattern around the door. Each one appears to be Egyptian in origin.

"Look at these symbols." Indy said.

"Fascinating! What do you think it is?" Garret asked.

Indy shakes his head as he tries to figure out the cryptic meaning of the symbols.

"What do you think Ox?" He asked Harold.

Harold digs into his jacket pocket and pulls out a pair of spectacles. After a good look, he says "The carvings look to be three...maybe four thousand years old."

Indy points to the symbols as he starts to reveal his theory. "There are seven symbols here." He explained. "Some of them repeat." He paused as he turned to the group and started again. "What if this is a pictogram that once solved, will open the door?"

"Like a combination lock?" Abigail asked.

"Exactly!" Indy said. "Which means they should turn..."

Indiana pushes on on of the symbol and just as anticipated, the rock turns revealing another symbol.

"There!" Indy said. "Now we just have to mess with these until the door opens."

"In this cold!" Abigail complained. "It could take hours! We'll freeze to death!"

Just the they hear a rumbling coming from behind them and a noise like gears turning.

"Mabye the door is opening!" Harold said optimistically.

Garret looks above and behind him and sees the dragon statue moving on some kind of primitive track that is running across the celling. To his horrible surprise, the dragon begains to spew fire out of his mouth and onto the bridge of ice.

"Work fast Indy! The dragon is alive!" Garret said with urgency. "And its moving this way!"

"I don't think this is good!" Indy said in a paniced tone.

Everyone gasps at the terrible site and starts to panic. Indy franticly starts to rotating each symbol hoping for a bit of incredible luck.

"Well Abigail, you won't have to worry about freezing to death!" Indy quipped.

"Hurry Indy! Do something!" Abigail said obviously panicked.

Harold pushes his way to Indy's side so he can get a closer look. "Here let me help!" He said hoping to solve the deadly riddle. He inspects the symbols closely for a moment when his glasses begain to frost over. "I can't see a thing with my glasses frosted!" He said.

"What did you say?" Indy asked firmly as if a light went off in his mind.

"My glasses are frosted! I can't see!" Harold said.

"Frost!" Indy said with surprise. He remembers the mirror in his satchel and what Darius had told Garret. Indy takes out the mirror and gazes at it as it starts to frost over. Just as he suspected, images appear on the mirror as to glass starts to frost over. The same images found on the rock door.

"I've got it!" Indy exclaimed with excitement.

Indy franticly rotates each stone in the proper order as the dragon statue continues to move forward. The scorching flames move closer and closer causing beads of sweat to pour from the group's foreheads. Indy rotates one last stone and stops. A clicking sound follows.

"I hope that does it!" He said.

Within seconds, the door starts to slide open from the bottom to the top. The fire behind the adventure's is like an unbearable infernal now and the icy ground at their feet is severely cracked.

"Where going to fall!" Abby said with terror in her voice and wide eyes.

"Your the smallest. You go first!" Indy told Abby.

Abby bends down and squeezes under the slow moving door.

"Go!" Indy ordered. "Everyone GO!"

Harold and Garret duck and run under the halfway opened door, and with just split seconds remaining before being burnt to a crisp, Indy bolts into the other room to safety just as the last piece of the ice bridge falls, and the flames from the dragon statue reach the door!


	23. Chapter 23

Indiana and his companions take a few deep breaths and wipe away the sweat from their foreheads. Harold looks ahead in the distance. The torch produces just enough light to illuminate what lays ahead.

"Look Indy!" Harold says as he points strait ahead. Before them about twenty or so yards is a jeweled box in the air being suspended by a long chain that leads up towards the celling.

"There's a chest tied to that chain!" Garret said with restrained jubilee.

"You don't think..." Abigail started to say.

"I don't know." Indy said maintaining his usual level of scepticism. Then with a boyish grin he said "Only one way to find out."

Indy carefully inspects the walking space ahead to check for any traps or pitfalls that may be ahead. Between the group and the jeweled box are several rock made columns. Once more, Indy and company find themselves near the edge of a bottomless pit with only the pillars to stand on. Indy takes a chance and hops to the first one. After he determines that the pillar is safe to stand on, he turns to the group.

"Alright. Come one. They seem sturdy, but keep it one to a pillar just in case."

Abby hops to the next pillar followed by Harold and finally Garret. Everything seems to be fine. Then Harold makes a curious discovery.

"Does it look like the walls are moving to you guys?" Harold asked.

"Oh yes! I see it too!" Abigail exclaimed.

"Ah your eyes are playing tricks on ya honey!" Indy said.

Harold looks at Abigail from behind, and sees what looks like a black hair bow in her hair.

"Darling, did you put a new bow in your hair?"

"No, why?"

Abigail feels the back of her hair with her hand to find the bow. She takes the foreign object from her hair and looks at it closer. She screams as she sees that her 'bow' isn't a bow at all but a small black bat! The creature screeches as Abby continues to scream. She tosses the bat into the blackness and tries to calm down.

"Your ganna cause a cave in with all that screaming!" Indy warned her in a firm tone of voice.

"There was a big black bat in my hair!" She said in her defense.

"One bat won't hurt you!" Indy said. "Beside, your in a cave. There are probably thousands of bats in here!"

No sooner than Indy finished making his point, did the sound of thousands of little flapping wings begain to be heard.

"I think all those bats you mentioned are coming this way!" Garret said somewhat alarmed.

Within seconds, thousands of creepy and potentially disease ridden bats swarm all the group causing hysteria and panic. Abigail is effected by their presence the worst as she screams and moves unaware towards the edge of the column, nearly falling off to her doom.

"Watch the edge Abby!" Harold shouted with concern.

Indy sees that she is about to fall and her hysterical condition is preventing any rational thoughts of safty from entering her mind. He quickly unravels his bull whip and wraps it around her waist. Seeing that he has Abigail securely wrapped with his whip, Indy pulls her to the middle of the pillar. He then jumps to where she is and forces her in a crouched down position while covering her mouth to muffle any screams.

"I've got you!" He said. "Calm down! It's OK!" Indy and Abigail sit there as calm as possible and wait out a few moments until the tidal wave of bats die down. After the majority of them settle, Indy and the group continue to hop across the pillars. Finally the foursome reach the last pillar which is much larger than the rest. Above is the jewled box dangling from the long chain.

The foursome looks up at the box above your them and tries to determine the best way to get it down.

"It's pretty high up." Indy noted.

"What do you suggest?" Harold asked.

The men all look at Abigail as if they all know the awnser.

"What?" Abigail ask ignorantly.

Moments later Abigail is being balanced on top of Indy's shoulders hoping to reach the box. The extra six feet provided by Indy is just enough to touch the chest. Abigail looks at the box and notices that it is bound to the chain by a rope.

"Anyone have a knife?" She asked.

Harold reaches in the pocket of his brown slacks and pulls out his small jackknife. With the knife in hand Abigail carefully cuts down the box and is let down gently back to the ground. Everyone gathers around with anticipation as Abigail opens the box. Inside is a jewled ring made of bass and gold. On the ring is imprinted the star of David. Indy and Harold's face especially lite up at the historic find.

"It's beautiful!" Abigail declared.

"Yes!" Harold said. "Even more stunning than the picture I saw!"

Garret turned to Indy with a look of solemn urgency on his face.

"Indiana..." Garret said. "...a word of caution my friend. that ring has attracted a great deal of evil spirits since it was created. Devils follow it wherever they go. Do not underestimate the ring's power."

Indy looked back with respect and said. "I'll be careful. You have my word."


	24. Chapter 24

Harold looked around to see what options there where for getting out. It seemed that the chain above them lead out into a room above them through a small hole.

"Indy, what do you think?" Harold said as he motioned towards the small hole above with his eyes.

"Looks like our only way out." Indy said. He turned to Abigail. "Your the lightest. You'll have to climb first."

Indy and Harold help Abigail reach the chain. She grabs it and starts to pull herself up when a sound like a raging river is heard below them. It was clear that the weight she put on the chain had closed some dam below them. Now several thousand gallons of water that flowing naturally below them had nowhere to go but strait up.

"What's that noise?" Abigail asked.

"It sounds like a great flood of water...coming this way." Garret said.

"We better climb!" Indy urged.

Indy helps Garret and Harold reach the chain. Harold reaches for Indy's hand and pulls him up just as water is starting to reach his shoes. As the four start to climb, they notice a mechanical door closing over the hole they are trying to climb through.

"We need to go faster!" Indy ordered with a terror filled sound in his voice.

Abigail makes it through the hole followed by Garret, then Harold. The water is at Indy's waist and coming up fast as he starts reaching the top. The door is almost shut as Indy burrows through just in time. As Indy pulls himself out of the hole he notices his satchel is dipped down in the hole. With just an inch before the door slams shut, Indy pulls his satchel out in the nick of time. The four find themselves in a small dark room with no apparent way out. To make things worse, water still pours into the room and with the four trapped, each of them panic as they start to think that this really is the end for them. To further feed their fears is the fact that several skeletons dressed in 1700s pirate clothing are in the room with them.

"The waters still rising!" Harold noted.

"Well I don't know how to shut it off! Do you?" Indy snapped.

"Oh my gosh! Why are there dead people in here!" Abigail yelled as she realized what she was seeing.

"I think your about to find out that awnser if we don't get out of here!" Indy loudly quipped.

Garret starts examining the walls as he says "There must be a secret door around here."

The others follow suit and and start looking and feeling the walls hoping to find anything.

"You know..." Garret said as he looked for a way out, "...this is like the time when a dam burst in my hometown when I was a lad."

"Save your story!" Indy snapped. "Look for a switch or something."

"How did you escape the flood?" Harold said as he was curious to know.

"I didn't!" He said to Harold's surprise. "I wasn't there that day...but the rest of the town drowned."

"You have a bad sense of timing with your stories old man!" Abigail scolded.

The water is about to their chest when Harold sees a Star of David symbol carved with a small hole in the dead center into the rock

"Indy! Here!" Harold said with a new found hope.

Indy looks closely at the hole.

"This must be how we get out." Indy insisted. "Look for something to stick in the hole. Maybe it will open the door."

The four look diligently for anything but with no luck. The water starts to rise to their necks and everyone has to stand on their toes to keep from drowning.

"Oh! This is it!" Harold shouted hopelessly. "Goodbye everyone! Goodbye Abigail!"

"Don't give up on me Ox!" Indy said as he was unwilling to give up. "And watch that torch! Don't let it go out!"

Desperate, Abigail dives one last time to see if she can find something useful. Its dark and murky, but as she looks at Indy's satchel flapping open in the water, she can see the hand mirror that had save them before.

"Indy! Try your mirror!" Abigail yelled.

Indy gets the mirror out of his satchel and begains to understand what to do. He turns the thin handle side of the mirror towards the hole and sticks it in. A click is heard and with a few turns of the mirror, a hidden rock made door opens! Everyone gasps for air as water pours out of the room into the next one.

"You did it!" Garret praised.

"I think I'm gonna start teaching full time!" Indy said as he shook off access water while simultaneously spitting some of if out.

It was obvious the perilous traps in the cave had taken a toll on Indiana and his friends. Indy's jacket and shirt were torn and tattered. Harold's brown suit jacket was singed from the flames. Garret smelled like wet cigar that was used as fish bait, and poor Abigail's white dress not to mention her entire being was covered in enough dirt that one with bad eyes might mistake her for a black Labrador standing on its hind legs.


	25. Chapter 25

The four look ahead into the next room to see what wait for them next. The water that nearly drownd them, now flows steadily at their feet. Indy is the first to notice that it is flowing through a tunnel at a downwards slant like a naturally made water slide and seems to be heading somewhere outside of the mountain.

"Perhaps this water leads outside?" Harold said trying to sound hopeful.

"Looks like we have no choice!" Indy said. "I think this is our only way out."

Abigail looked at the jagged rocks. Her eyes nearly popped out at the mear thought of sliding down such a rough and rocky terrain.

"We're not going to slide down on those rocks are we?" She asked Indy with great concern.

"No! Let me think." He said putting her fear to rest.

The four look ahead into the next room to see what wait for them next. The water that nearly drowned them, now flows steadily at their feet. Indy is the first to notice that it is flowing through a tunnel at a downwards slant like a naturally made water slide and seems to be heading somewhere outside of the mountain.

"Perhaps this water leads outside?" Harold said trying to sound hopeful.

"Looks like we have no choice!" Indy said. "I think this is our only way out."

Abigail looked at the jagged rocks. Her eyes nearly popped out at the mear thought of sliding down such a rough and rocky terrain.

"We're not going to slide down on those rocks are we?" She asked Indy with great concern.

"No! Let me think." He said putting her fear to rest.

The four look ahead into the next room to see what wait for them next. The water that nearly drownd them, now flows steadily at their feet. Indy is the first to notice that it is flowing through a tunnel at a downwards slant like a naturally made water slide and seems to be heading somewhere outside of the mountain.

"Perhaps this water leads outside?" Harold said trying to sound hopeful.

"Looks like we have no choice!" Indy said. "I think this is our only way out."

Abigail looked at the jagged rocks. Her eyes nearly popped out at the mear thought of sliding down such a rough and rocky terrain.

"We're not going to slide down on those rocks are we?" She asked Indy with great concern.

"No! Let me think." He said putting her fear to rest. "Garret, come help me. Harold stay here with Abigail."

"Right." Harold said.

Indy and Garret go back into the next room to see if they can find anything that might help them get down the rough jagged water slide, while Abigail and Harold sit down and lean against the wall and wait.

"That Indy is quite clever you know." Harold said to Abigail "Never a dull moment when he's around. Keeps the excitement going you know."

Abigail didn't see the recent events as exciting, but rather traumatic.

"If you call nearly drowning, burning, falling to your death, being eaten by bats and diced by spikes 'exciting', I'd agree with you!" She said with blunt sarcasm.

Harold became more serious and begain once more a familiar lecture.

"I told you to stay at home somewhere safe, but as usual you had to rebuke my decision."

"My life isn't your decision. When we agreed to marry one day we said we would always be there to one another. That's why I'm on this journey now. Don't you understand that? And this whole time I have been in life threatening situations and all you have been able to say is Indy help or Abby be careful!"

"Abigail listen-" Harold tried to explain.

"I have nothing to say to you right now." Abigail said as she folded her arms.

A couple moments pass when Indy and Garret come back carrying a large makeshift looking raft that seems to be held together by some ropes or belts that were found and the clothing from the pirate skeletons.

"Alright..." Indy said, "...get on."

"What did you make that raft from?" Abigail asked.

"I'll tell you later." Indy said just wanting to get out of the caverns as fast as possible. "Right now, lets just get out of here!"

The four sit tight on the homemade raft and hold on as Indy shoves off down the dark water tunnel. The raft whips and whirls down the tunnel at high speeds as everyone especially Abigail screams. Much wind and water blow at them as they travel causing a peice of the cloth that had been covering the raft to flap open near Abigail's head. She is horrifically shocked and surprised when she notices the cloth flapped back reveals what the raft is made from: three skeletons tied together and covered up! Her piercing scream leavel doubles as her grim discovery is made. Not even two seconds go by when all off a sudden a very low celling is seen by Indy just ahead.

"Get down!" Indy shouted as he forced her head down right into the grizzly skull of the deceased with his overpowering hand.

Abigail screamed even louder now as was quite literally starring death in the face. The four continue to scream at every wide turn down the water shute until finally the four are spit out of a large falls leading outside into a large murky pond. The four are plunged into the water and separated from one another. Harold pops out of the water first followed by Garret and then Abigail. Indy is nowhere in sight.

"Abigail?! Are you ok?" Harold asked.

"I'm fine!" She said.

"That was a wild ride wasn't?!" Garret said. "Where's Indy?"

The three look in different directions and start to grow concerned.

"Indy?!" Harold yelled.

Abigail looks to her side and sees Indy's fedora floating in the water. She lifts it out of the water only to find the skull of the skeleton she was riding on underneath! She shrieks in terror and spins away from the horrid sight only to come face to face with Indy causing another scream.

"Calm down! It's me!" Indy said with a grin.

Abigail starts sobbing as the recent events have emotionally taken a toll on her.

"I want to go home!" She wined.

"Yes..." Harold said. "Let's find away out of here!"

Indy looked at Garret hoping he could help.

"Garret, can you lead us back to your boat?"

"Yes, but first I must stop at the nearest village. I wish to buy something."

Indy just simply looked back at Garret with a sense of curiosity.


	26. Chapter 26

Within a couple of hours the four heroes are back on another dirt path en route to Garret's hidden boat deep in the jungle. This time however, they are riding in a brand new gypsy wagon twice as nice as the last one; minus many of the trinkets and bizzare collectables that where destroyed in the wagon assault just a day before. The four are now a bit cleaned up but still very much ready for their adventure to come to an end.

Sent

"You know, I like this wagon much better than the other one." Harold exclaimed. "Much more room you know."

"Yeah, but still just as bumpy!" Indy pointed out with a tilt of his head.

Garret continues to drive the wagon for a little while longer and than stops.

"Alright friends! This is your stop." He said. "Everyone out of the wagon."

Abigail, Harold, and Indy get off but Garret stays put. Abigail looks up at Garret as soon as Harold helps her safely off the wagon.

"Will you not be joining us as well?" She asked.

"No my dear..." Garret said with a warm smile. "My life is here...until I decide to explore another place in this great world."

"What about your boat?" Harold asked.

"I want you all to take it." He said. "Sail away on the Charity. She willing and more than ready!"

"Thank you." Indy said. I'll never forget you my friend."

"And I either of you!" He affirmed. Just take the path we cut through the jungle earlier. You can't miss it."

"Where will you travel to next when you do leave?" Harold wondered.

"Perhaps one day I will visit the most mysterious and strange land of all." Garret answered.

"And where is that?" Abigail couldn't help but ask.

"Why the land called America of course!" Garret said with a big smile.

Indy grins at Garrets answer as he turns his wagon in the opposite direction.

"May God be with you my friends! And at times a little rum!" Garret said.

With a quick yell and whip of the reigns, Garret and his horses move out down the road leaving a cloud of dust behind them.


	27. Chapter 27

As soon as Indiana, Harold, and Abigail reach Garret's boat, 'The Charity', the trio boards and prepares to set sail.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm ready to leave here and never return." Indy told Harold and Abigail as they were starting the ship up.

Harold just grined as he said "I think I can speak for Abigail in saying that makes three of us!"

Indy walks up to the door where the captain's wheel and stops for a second with his hand on the door.

"All we have to now is turn this ship around and we'll be headed for the ocean!" He told them.

Just as Indy opens the door, he is face to face with Cullam and several of armed men ready to shoot on command.

"Please don't bother Dr. Jones..." Cullam said. "We'd be more than happy to turn it around for you."

"Cullam!" Indy said calmly but with a bit of surprise.

"Let's go." Cullam ordered with his own pistol held at Indy.

Moments after being seized by the maniacal Cullam Alexander, Indy and company are being drivin up the river in the boat they had intended to use for themselves. They're arms are each bound securliy with a peice of rope.

"Tell me..." Indy said to Cullam attempting to rile him. "...how are the man you sent after us doing?"

"You're a very hard man to kill Dr Jones. Much like the common cockroach." Cullam quipped back.

Cullam searches Indy and retrieves the ring of Solomon, and Indy's revolver.

"His gun..." He said as he pulled it from him. Then Cullam held up the ring. "...My ring!" He said with restrained jubilee. "I must thank you for retrieving it. I didn't want to risk the lives of my men so we waited for you here."

"Garret lead us into a trap?!" Indy asked as he was quite confused.

"Relax. Your friend didn't betray you. We simply followed you here."

Abigail thought perhaps she could say something to help.

"You have your ring. Why can't we go?" She pleaded.

Cullam just turned to her and smiled.

"Unfortunately for you my dear Harold and Dr Jones must never be able to speak about what they know. I have a special purpose for you in mind however." He said dashing her hopes to pieces.

"You will not dare harm my Abigail!" Harold lashed.

"I don't intend to." Cullam said "I am simply going to test the power of Solomon's ring on her."

Behind Indy is a crate of dynamite. As Cullam is talking, Indy quietly opens the case without turning towards it. He feels around for a stick, and discreetly puts it up the sleeve of his jacket.

"What is the ring going to do to her?" Harold asked with concern, afraid to hear the awnser.

"That professor is what we will discover." Cullam told him.

Indy turned to him hoping to by more time. "Because of the sad belief of yours, many of your men as well as my friends have all been endangered. How far are you willing to go for this glorify crackerjack prize?"

"You may not believe the full potential this ring has..." Cullam explained. "... but I have witnessed firsthand a small sample of the ring's true power. Solomon believed in it too and in his day he was the wisest and most powerful man alive. Soon I will be and the rising light guild will become the architects of a grand and glorious future. Together our members will shape the world into a utopia that has not been seen since the days of Eden."

"What are you going to do?" Indy speculated. "Order demons to help build your frail vision?"

"They once severed God. Now they will serve me!"

To Indy, the whole plot sounded utterly absurd.

"I've never know anyone to control a demon before!" He said expressing his doubts.

"Through trial and error Dr. Jones." Cullam said with confidance.

A few moments later, one of Cullam's men approaches him.

"Sir, we are approaching the dock and your car is standing by." The man informed him.

"Take the gentlemen down the road in my car." Cullam said. "There are some quicksand pits that are clearly marked. Dump there bodies there and meet me at the airport afterwards."

"Yes sir." The henchmen said.

The henchmen along with another of Cullam's thugs force Harold and Indy off the boat and into the back seat of a black four door sedan. The two men drive off with Indy and Harold who are still bound. A sinking feeling hits both men, like a punch to the stomach, as they head towards their apparent doom.


	28. Chapter 28

In the back seat of Cullam's black coupe, Indy is trying to formulate a plan of escape while Harold is enraged at the recent turn of events.

"I'm so angry now, I could do something I may live to regret!" He said.

"Do you still have your jackknife handy?" Indy asked.

"Yes, and I'm about to wave it in Cullam Alexander's monstrous face with an unbridled anger! And then spit in it!"

"Save that for later. Right now I need it. Can you reach it?"

"Yes. I think so. I don't know what good it will do against their pistols."

"Trust me. When I cut us free, act like your hands are still tied."

Harold wiggles around until he is able to free his knife from his pocket. He passes it to Indy without tipping off the two thugs up front. Indy opens the blade and carefully cuts the ropes from his hand and then Harold's, both while keeping their hands behind them the whole time. Indy then moves on to the next part of his improvised plan.

"Hey! Do either of you have a cigarette?" He asked the men up front.

"Sure." The goon in the passenger seat said. "Every dying man is entitled to one last request."

The man holds out a cigarette for Indy and waits until he grabs it with his mouth. As Indy takes the smoke from the man, he begains to draw out his stick of dynamite that he has secretly stashed up his sleeve a few minutes earlier.

"I'd appreciate a light to." Indy said.

"Of course."

The man ignites his lighter and waits for Indy to light his cigarette. Finally Indy knew he had his chance to move. He grabs the man's arm with one hand and just as quickly lights the dynomite with the other hand!

"Hey! What are you doing?!" The man yelled with an equal amount of shock and surprise. "Stop the car! Stop the car!"

The driver slams on the breaks and the two men jump out.

"Now Harold!" Indy commanded.

Indy and Harold jump out after the two stunned men and punch them out cold with one hard hit each! Indy quickly grabs the lite dynomite and tosses it into a nearby pit of quicksand. A second after the stick disappears into the sand, it blows up jetting a large pillar of sand into the air accompanied with a deafening boom. Indy jumps behind the wheel of the sedan while Harold gets in the passenger seat. The two men on the ground come to just as Indy starts up the car. They dash for it just as Indy drives away.

"Good hit Harold!" Indy said.

"What's your plan Indy?"

"I've been studding the local map. This road runs alongside the river for a few miles. The boat should be just ahead."

"Then what?"

"We find a way to get Abby and the ring off the boat." Indy said as he gave the car some speed.

Meanwhile, a log truck is approaching the area where Cullam's two thugs were stranded. They jump in the middle of the road with their guns drawn and force the driver to stop.

"Get out!" One of the men ordered at gunpoint.

The driver just yells and runs away. The two men hurry into the stolen truck, and head after Indy and Harold. On the boat Cullam is brimming with arrogance and overconfidence as he believes Indy and Harold are now dead. He turns to speak to Abigail who is tied up to a chair.

"In just a few minutes my dear, we'll be airborne on a course to London." He told her. "Perhaps if all goes well you may yet live to have the honor and pleasure of being my personal... how should I say this..."

Cullam paused as he moved in close to Abigail and ran his fingers through her hair.

"...servant of many pleasures." He said ambiguously.

"The only thing I'll serve you..." Abigail said as her eyes grew increasingly angry "...is your cigar, and I'm going to cram it down your pudgy throat until you choke on either it or the vomit that comes shortly thereafter."

Cullam just bellows a cruel chuckle at her remark and says "The spirits of the ring will decide your fate. It's out..."

He stops in mid sentence and notices that off in the distance, his car is driving down the road towards the boat at a high rate of speed.

"What are my men doing?" Cullam said to himself.

Abigail and Cullam get a better look at who is driving the car. Cullam grows angry as Abigail becomes filled with hope and excitement.

"Its Harold and Indiana!" Abigail shouted with glee.

"Jones!" Cullam shouted as he waved his fist in anger.

As Indy sees the boat, he accelerates towards it with more speed.

"Harold! Indiana!" Abigail yelled to them.

"Hold on Abigail!" Indy yelled.

"We're coming for you my dear!" Harold assured her. "Faster Indy! Faster!" He said to Indy.

"Shoot them!" Cullam said the the four henchmen on board as he pointed to his car.

The men line up against the railing and fire their pistols at Indy. He and Harold immediately take notice.

"Careful Indy! They're firing at us!" Harold said.

"I can see that!" Indy yelled as it was pretty obvious. "See if you can find something useful."

"Right!"

Harold combs through the back of the car to see if there might be anything remotely close to being a weapon, when from behind he spots the highjacked log truck barreling at them like a cannonball!

"Indy! There's a big truck coming at us!" Harold warned.

"They can go around!"

Inside the truck's cab, the driver hits the gas pedal and takes the truck up to a dangerous speed.

"I don't think they want to!" Harold determined.

Indy watches the truck in his rearview mirror and is stunned to see how close it's getting to be.

"Hold on!" Indy shouted.

He spariticly forces the car off the road while the truck zooms by them like a runaway train car on fire! Indy reverses the car and drives back onto the road and after the truck. He attempts to pass it on the left side but the truck swerves. Then Indy tries his luck on the right. Again the truck serves.

"I can't get around." Indy said in a matter of fact tone. "Get ready to drive. I'm going to get on that thing!"

"You'll be killed!"

"I have to stop them and that's are only way on!"

Indy pulls up to the right side of the truck as close to the logs as possible. He opens the door and gets ready to make the dangerous switch from car to log truck.

"Take the wheel and get ready to switch with me." Indy ordered.

Indy climbs onto the hood as Harold takes the wheel. As soon as Indy finds his footing he grabs onto a log and climbs towards the top of the log pile. The two men see what is going on from their sideview mirrors. The passenger takes an ad that is in the cab with him, opens the door and carefully starts to climb towards the top of the log pile. Cullam motions to his men to cease fire. Indy and the ax carrying thug meet in the middle of the log pile. The man who is much larger than Indy starts widely swinging his ax at him several times. Indy ducks each deadly blow and counters with several ineffective punches to the head. The man just brushes off the series of jabs and lifts his ax up in the air and prepares to deliver a deadly blow to Indy's scalp! As the man's torso is exposed, Indy takes the oppertunity to spear him in the gut with head and all his might. The human torpedo tactic proves effective, as it knocks the guy down and causes him to drop his ax. The two men quickly get back to their feet and swap a few punches on top of the shaky truck. The thug delivers several jabs to Indy's face forcing him to back up towards the end of the truck. On the boat, Cullam looks on and pounds his fist on the railing as if to say to the henchmen on the truck 'get him'. With one last hard blow, the man knocks Indy off the truck and onto the hood of the car drivin by Harold.

"I've got you Indy!" Harold said.

"Keep the car steady!" Indy yelled.

As Indy tries to steady himself on the car hood, the thug on top of the logs returns the ax to his hands, but this time starts to chop the chains that hold the logs in place!

"Put some distance between us!" Indy said as he realizes what the man was trying to do with the logs. "We don't want those logs to hit the car!"

Harold slows down a bit putting a good ten yards between them. Just as he does, the thug puts down the ax and using seemly bear like strength, pushes a log of the trailer, sending it at Harold and Indy like a missile! Harold swerves the car just barley missing the long wooden battering ram. Indy nearly falls off but is able to regain his position on the hood. Then another one comes shooting at them.

"Here comes another one!" He shouted as Harold swerves again.

The man effortlessly pushes off two more logs in the following moments as Harold swerves to avoid them each time.

"I have to get on there and stop this!" Indy said.

"Hold on! I'm going to get really close!" Harold said to prepare him.

The man nearly has yet another log pushed off the truck and ready to sail it towards Harold and Indy. Harold drives up as close as he was before and keeps it steady so Indy can climb back abord.

"Careful Indy!" He said as Indy started his climb.

The truck swerves to the side in causes Harold to swerve out of reflex. Indy falls back onto the hood as a result. The man prepares to give the log the final hard push needed to turn it into a car crusher, when a branch from behind the man knocks him in the head and out cold. Indy grabs onto the log that is mostly cut and attempts to climb back abord. He pulls himself to the top side of the log and lays on top of it with his belly. Indy inches his way to the truck and is about there when the partly pushed off log slides off some and falls onto the hood of the car with Indy still laying on top of it!

"Indy! Hold on!" Harold yelled to his friend.

The driver of the truck swerves again and is able to roll the log off the hood and into the dirt with Indy hanging on the bottom side now for his life and the other end still partly attached to the truck. The log truck drags the nearly fallen log behind in the dirt and is only held by part of another large log that had apparently rolled onto it. Indy holds on tight as dirt and wood particles fly all around him.

"Harold! Help!" Indy screamed.

"I'm coming Indy!"

Harold drives to Indy's right side and opens the door in attempt to grab him. He's too far out of reach. To make things worse, the man on top of the logs come around and picks up the ax once again. He sees the perlis situation that Indy is in and wastes no time chopping the log that he is clutching.

"Grab my hand!" Harold said as he desperately tried to reach for him.

Indy tries but is short by a couple feet. As he clutches the unstable log, the axmen is close to chopping off the log completely and thus sealing Indy's fate. Desperate to survive, Indy yells one more time.

"You have to get closer!" He hollered to Harold.

Harold moved the car even closer hoping to rescue his endangered friend. The man with the ax only has a couple chops to go before the log Indy is on falls and crushes him. Both Indy and Harold reach for each other as much as humanly possible. Indy lets out a scream and then takes a leap of faith for the open car door. Miraculously he is able to grab onto the door just as the log falls. Harold grabs him and helps hold onto the door. Indy climbs back on the hood and shuts the door. He then pulls out his whip and wraps it tightly around the truck trailer's bracer beam and starts to climb back to the top of the logs. The man carefully moves towards Indy and lifts his ax in an intimidating manner. Indy wastes no time in wrapping his whip around his ax, forcing him to drop it.

Believing that the fight had gone on long enough, Cullam walks over to the boat's whale harpoon and aims it at the truck!

"Indy! Look out!" Abigail screamed.

Indy looks at the boat and sees what Cullam is planning to do.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" He said as he braced for the inedible.

Cullam fires the oversized spear directly at the truck's cab. The driver lets out a high pitched screech as the harpoon crashes into the cab. The cab comes to a forced stop and flips on Its side flinging Indy, the thug, and half of the logs into the river. The boat jerks violently as well due being snagged by the truck, but is able to regain control due to the fact that the snag ripped the harpoon right from the boat. On the road, Harold is trying to stop the car before he crashes into the large wreck of spilt logs!

" Must go slower. Must go slower. Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" He said as he slammed on his breaks just stopping short inches of a disastrous collision.

Harold breaths a sigh of relief when off to his side where some trees are, is one of the logs standing upright, apparently by chance when the logs flipped. The large log starts to fall right where the car is! Harold's eyes and mouth grow as wide as watermelons as he sees he's about to be flattened. He trusts open the car door and leaps to the dirt road just as the log crushes the black sedan like a tin can.

In the river, Indy and the thug emerge from the water and climb on top of some floating logs. Cullam sees the men and rushes up behind his armed henchmen on the boat.

"Shoot them! I want him dead!" Cullam ordered. The four men open fire at both men in attempt to rub out Indy. Indy and the men franticly hop from log to log hoping to avoid being shot. As they get near the shore, Indy and the man dive back in the water and swim with all there might towards land. Soon Cullam's men are out of firing range as the boat is too far away.

"Harold! Indiana!" Abigail screamed as she felt all hope slip away.

Cullam continues down the river with Abigail and his ring just as Indy and the man come ashore.

Harold stands to his feet and rushes over to Indy who is just on the river's bank. Cullam's henchmen runs in a different direction near an area that is being developed. A large crane with a grabbing jaw, and a long stretch of railroad tracks are nearby.

"Abigail!" Harold yelled, but the boat was gone now.

"We have to hurry!" Indy insisted.

The pair run down the road hoping that the airport can be reached on foot before Cullam escapes. Just as they pass the crane, Harold notices that it is moving towards them!

"Indy! The crane!" He yelled with a point of his finger.

The huge jaws of the crane hover right over them. Inside is a shovel full of rubble and dirt. The thug releases the jaw dumping the rubble above Indy and Harold.

"Watch it!" Indy shouted.

Indy and Harold dive in opposite directions but are still hit with most of the debris. Harold is especially hurt by some large rocks that fall on his leg. The thug exits the control booth and approaches Indy. Before he can get to his feet, the thug pulls Indy up only to knock him back down. Indy springs to his feet and retaliates with a series of blows, but the man just smiles and knocks him back down. Then Indy remembered the pocket knife given to him by Harold earlier. He takes it out and stabs the man in the foot. The man screams in agony and punishes Indy with a brutal kick to the head! Harold tries his best to suck up the pain in his leg and begains to remove the rubble that is burying it. Meanwhile, the man picks up a very dazed Indy and drags him to the crane's metal jaw. He throws him into it and returns to the control box. With the push of a lever, the thug closes the jaw of the crane, locking Indy tightly inside. Indy tries with all his might to pry the jaws open but to no avail. The man maneuvers the crane right over the river and lowers Indy into the water. Indy takes a deep breath but beyond that is helpless to escape. Harold is able to make it to his feet dispite his hurt leg. Pushing himself for the sake of his friend, he grabs a large peice of wood and hobbles over to the crane's control box. While Cullam's men is fixated on drowning Indy, Harold is able to deliver a surprise blow to the man's head. He falls to the ground while Harold takes the controls and frees Indy from the river.

"Hang on Indy! I'm getting you out of there." Harold said as Indy gasped for air.

"Behind you!" Indy yelled.

Harold turned around to see the man behind him back on his feet. The thug grabs Harold and throws him to the ground like a brick. Harold moans in pain as the fall twisted his leg causing the injury further damage. Just then in the distance, a train whistle is heard. The thug can't see the train but he smiles as the sound of it coming inspires a wicked idea. He goes back to the crane's controls, and positions it directly over the train tracks!

"Get up Harold!" Indy shouted for his life's sake.

Harold musters all his stenth and forces himself up.

"Go on little man! Hit me! Hit me!" The thug taunted as he put up his dukes.

Harold takes his best swing at him but the punch seems to have no effect on him. The man takes his turn and hits Harold square in the face. As Harold stumbles from the punch, the train whistle blows again, this time louder!

"Harold!" Indy yelled. Then he starts speaking French to him. "Bring him this way."

"Why are you speaking French?" Harold ask as he was a bit muddled at what Indy had in mind.

All of a sudden in the far distance, the train begain to appear. A look of server panic came to Indy's face as he knew that his end could very well be just moments away.

"Harold!" He yelled more forcefully. "There's a train coming! Now listen to what I say!" Once again he speaks French to him and says "Bring him this way and I'll grab him."

"Oh!" Harold said as he understood now what Indy was going to try to do. He then turns to the man who awaits his fistfight and says "Come on and hit me you pansy!"

"Hurry Ox!" Indy screamed as he only had seconds till the train crunched him.

The man swings several times but Harold keeps dodging the blows all the while backing up towards Indy. As soon as Harold lures the man close enough, Indy reaches through the teeth of the crane's metal claw and grabs the thug by the neck! As the man struggles to free himself from Indy's chokehold, Indy notices the man's pistol on his belt.

"His gun Harold! Use his gun!" Indy shouted.

Harold grabs the gun, points it at him and just when it obvious that he could just simply shoot him, Harold, who is a bit oblivious to matters of common sense, holds the gun up in the air and whacks the thug in the head. The man falls down on top of the tracks and appears to be out cold.

The train blares its whistle several times as it approaches closer and closer. Within ten seconds Indy knows he will be dead!

"Hurry Ox! Grab the controls!" Indy yelled out of intense panic.

Harold limbs towards the control box as fast as he can while screaming in pain.

"Hurry Harold Hurry!" Indy screamed as the train was now five seconds away!

Indy braces himself for death as Harold reaches the control box. Meanwhile the thug Harold knocked out wakes up and sits upright on the train tracks. With only one second left Harold is able to pull back the crane and save Indy. Cullam's thug however lets out a scream as the train rolls over him squashing him like a bug on a windshield. Harold releases the jaw of the crane as Indy stumbles out.

"Indy!" Harold said as he hobbled over to him. "Thank God I was able to save you in time!"

"Come on." Indy urged. "We still have to try and save Abigail."

Meanwhile a couple miles away, Cullam forces Abigail onto his private plane. He turns to his pilot to give him the signal to take off.

"Take off." He told him.

"Yes sir!"

Back about a quarter mile beyond the site of the crane battle, Harold and Indy are moving as fast as they can down the road when Cullam's plane flies over head.

"Oh my goodness!" Harold said in disbelief. "It's Cullam's private plane! We're too late!"

Indy grabs Harold by the shoulders and looks at him with intensity and says "No! We're going to take the first flight we can to London, and save her."

"Getting her out of that lodge won't be easy!"

"That's why your going to tell me everything you know about it!"

Harold just looks back as he thinks of anything about the lodge that may be a help to saving his beloved Abigail.


	29. Chapter 29

Nearly another day passes by until Harold and Indy reach the mysterious lodge of the rising light guild near the coast of the Atlantic Ocean near the town of Whitby, England. Fortunately, a ferocious storm from the east starts to blow in which gives Indy and Harold a chance to sneak closer to the lodge without detection. The two men wait until after the sun goes down to give them the best odds possible. Along the way, Indy was able to get hold of a few things including a new gun, some climbing rope with a grappling hook, and a stick of dynamite. While preparing to make their rescue, Indy stops Harold just before they get within spotting range of anyone who may be guarding the lodge's entrance.

"So your sure the ceremony room is where they will be keeping Abigail?" Indy asked to make absolutely sure.

"Yes! It's only used by the highest members of the guild. It's sound proof too so hopefully they wont hear you come in. And remember, you'll have to leave your gun behind before you enter the initiation room."

"Yeah, you mentioned that metal detecting device they have." Indy said. Then he nodded. "O.K., lets go get Abigail."

To the left side of the lodge is a tower overlooking the ocean. Harold approaches it and tosses his grappling hook into the air. It crashes through a window above and locks securely in place. Harold begins to climb as he says a prayer to himself for strength.

"God give me strength for I know not what I do. I sure hope Henry does."

At the main door, Indy proceeds with his part of the plan. He begins with a loud knock on the door. The doorman, Jayden, opens the small window on the door to see who it is.

"What's the password?" He says.

Wasting no time, Indiana tosses the stick of lite dynamite through the window! Jayden yells as he tries to run from the blast zone but doesn't get far before the dynamite blows the door to pieces. In a room beyond the soundproofed walls, Cullam and another member hear a faint boom from the blast.

"Did you hear that?" The man told Cullam.

"Thunder my friend." He said "Nothing to worry about."

As the smoke clears by the door, Indy rushes in with his gun ready. One man wearing a ceremony hood comes in to inspect the noise. Indy instantly points the gun at him.

"Hold it!" Indy ordered as the hooded man holds his hands high in the air.

At the tower, Harold is able to climb to the window that was broken by his grappling hook. He makes his way inside and surveys the room. Harold doesn't perceive any danger so he decides to quietly check out the next room. After clearing himself, Harold goes into the next room. By chance, it is the ceremony room. Torches hang every few feet in the large circular room made of old stone. A pedestal covered with a black cloth is in the middle of the room. Near the back wall, is Abigail tied to a chair with a gag around her mouth. She seems unharmed as far as Harold can tell. Seeing that they are alone, he goes to her and takes off her gag.

"Oh Harold!" She says as the two kiss several times joyfully. "You came!"

"I'd always come for you my dear!" He assured her. "Indiana is with me too, so don't fret. Now lets get out of hear!"

Harold tries to untie her when he hears several footsteps approaching the room.

"Cullam!" Harold said in a panic. He put the gag back on Abigail so he wouldn't become suspicious upon finding her. "I will rescue you, but I can't get caught!"

Harold rushes behind some curtains near where Abigail is and waits. A second later Cullam enters along with ten other men wearing ceremonial robes with hoods. Within seconds he addresses the crowd.

"Tonight my brothers, the rising light will begin to penetrate the darkness of this wicked world and transform it into a golden utopia with us as its new rulers, and we will do it with this ring." Cullam said just before pulling off the cloth and unveiling the sacred ring.

"The ring of Solomon." Cullam continued. "Tonight we shall unleash the ring's true power which I shall demonstrate for you shortly."

While Cullam is addressing his cultic followers, Indy is pulling the tied up body of the robe wearing guild member who he pulled his gun on moments ago, into a closet. He throws the gun out of a nearby window and dresses in the robe so he might be able to sneak about the building without suspicion. He walks up a large flight of stairs and enters the area of the tower that had been soundproofed. He comes to a small room where two other hooded men are sitting as if they are waiting for something.

"Welcome back." One of the hooded men said to Indy "Have a seat."

"Yes of course."

A second later a well groomed man comes in the room through another door.

"Please gentlemen, come this way." He told the three men.

The two men lead while Indy stays at the end of the line. They follow the well groomed man into the next room. Ahead is a door surrounded by a wall of bullet proof glass, and just before it on either side are two electrical devices that look like to small lightning rods with some kind of revolving chrome domes on top.

'This must be the metal detecting device that Harold told me about.' Indy thought to himself. A wave of relief passed over him as he remembered to ditch his gun earlier. Indy hated to think what might have happened if a weapon had been found on him.

On the other side of the glass wall is one of the guild's highest members; Judge Ragnar. The well groomed man walks to the door and unlocks it.

"Please gentlemen, just step through here." He said.

Indy and the two hooded men step pass through the door where Judge Ragnar awaits them.

"Welcome gentlemen." He said with a distinguished grin. "Are you ready for your final initiation test?" He asked them.

"We are." The two men said.

"Yes. I'm ready." Indy said playing along.

Ragnar brings three goblets filled with drink out to the hooded men.

"The three of you will now drink, but only one of you will be allowed to become our new high member." The Judge told them.

Indy drinks from his goblet along with the other two as he hopes to advance without any incident. A few moments go by when without warning, the two hooded men start to choke and within seconds fall over dead.

"Poison!" Indy said as he feared what fate awaited him. He tries to stay calm as the Judge approaches him.

"Congratulations..." Ragnar said. "...it appears that you will be facing our final challenge!"

"Final challenge!"

"Yes. Please come this way."

Ragnar leads Indy through a new door. Ahead is a long narrow hall with a black and white checkered floor.

"Wait here." Ragner says.

Ragnar walks down the hall where a couple armed henchmen await as Indy complies with the Judge's request. The Judge walks over to the wall opposite of Indiana and pulls a large lever that is mounted on it. The sound of many gears are heard as many panels from the floor, celling, and side walls open up. Indy's heart sinks to his stomach when he see several saws, swinging axes and timed pillars of shooting fire coming from every direction. Ragnar then puts a pedestal down at the end of the hall and lays a golden goblet on it.

"For you'd final test, you must pass the gauntlet and drink from this goblet." Ragnar said. "You may leave now if you wish, but the poison you drank will kill you before you will make it outside."

"I thought only the other goblets were poisoned." Indy said.

"Oh no my friend! I'm afraid not! There's simply had a much more lethal dose." Ragnar revealed. "This cup has the antidote." He said as he waved his hand at the cup on the pedestal. "Going through the hall of death is your only hope now. I wish you luck!"

Indy knew he had no choice. His forehead begins to produce a cool sweat as his heart thumped in his chest like a war drum. Taking a deep breath, he starts to brave the deadly hall of death. Indy waits patently as a couple of swinging axes pass by. He runs forward and dodges a saw that runs across the ground. A couple of fire pillars flare up where Indy stands, but he is able to dodge from side to side as he ducks from another swinging ax. Finally Indy reaches a safe spot about halfway through the hall. Then Indy begins to cough and choke very violently. A few seconds later, he falls on the floor and lays as still as a corpse.

In the next room, Cullam is beginning his dark ritual. He puts on the ring of Solomon and holds it into the air.

"Spirits of the darkness. Look upon me and behold!" Cullam said with conviction. "I posses that which posses you! The ring of Solomon. Now I command you spirits. Show me a sign you understand!"

After a couple seconds, the lightbulbs in the room grow very bright and explode leaving only the light from the torches. The men look around in wonder. Then the flames on the torches start to flare up to near triple their normal size. Cullam lets out a sinister laugh as he interprets the mystical happenings as a sign in his favor.

In the hall, Ragnar pulls up the lever and the deadly traps go back into the panels from wench they came.

"Drag his body here." Ragnar ordered his men.

One of the men grabs Indy by the arms and pull him towards Ragnar. As soon as he reaches him, Indy surprisingly jolts up and punches the man without giving them a chance to draw their revolvers. The other one tries to aim his tommy gun at Indy, but he hits him out cold before he can. Indy quickly drinks from the goblet and lowers his hood to reveal his face.

"Dr. Jones! You surprise even me! I had no idea you were so bold!"

"Sometimes I even surprise myself!"

By Ragnar on the wall is a display of several medieval two handed broadswords on the wall. He grabs one and poses in a offensive stance.

"En garde!"

Indy grabs a sword as well. Even though he is not very skilled with a blade, he figures it can't be that difficult to use. He soon finds otherwise as Ragnar begins to attack. He thrusts the sword at Indy several times as he blocks the blows quite clumsily. Sometimes he just dodges the blow entirely. Indy tries to strike back but is not match for Ragnar. It almost seems as if the Judge was only playing with him, but Indy knew that any game Ragnar would play would result in death for the loser. Ragnar chops his sword at Indy but Indy ducks away causing his sword to hit the lever. The traps in the hall become active again, and with nowhere else to go, the two are forced to take their fight into the hall of death. Indy continues to block Ragnar's each strike while both men duck swinging axes, juke left or right to avoid saws, or dance around randomly spewing geysers of fire. At one point, the two men lock swords as a saw comes in the middle of them. Many sparks ensue. Indy and Ragnar exchange a few more blows as they dodge the traps of the gauntlet. Then with a hard strike, Ragnar knocks the sword out of Indy's hands. Indy dives down and tries to grab it when a pillar of fire shoots up and burns his hand. He screams in agony as Ragnar points his sword at Indy's throat.

"You lose Dr. Jones! It's ashame. I was hoping for a much better duel."

Indy knew this was it. He had no foreseeable hope so he braced himself for the deathblow. Ragner lunges back his sword and prepares to run Indy through, when unexpectedly, a swinging ax comes flying by Ragnar's sword in half. Ragnar looks in disbelife while Indy takes his chance to capitalize on the situation. He sees a saw running across the wall near where Ragnar is standing. He jumps up and pushes him into the wall. Ragnar lets out a scream as the saw cuts him in half. Indy turns away from the gruesome site as it happens but does see a his blood splat on the opposite wall. Indy carefully makes his way through the traps and pulls the lever in the off position. One of the henchmen who had tried to pull a Tommy gun on Indy starts to get up but Indy knocks him right back down and grabs his gun.

The ritual in the ceremony chamber is beginning to climax as it is clear that a demonic presence is filling the room. Harold waits hidden behind the curtain as he prays for his chance to deliver Abigail from the hands of the monstrous Cullam Alexander. Abigail's fear seems to increase two fold with every passing moment as Cullam shouts out commands to the leigion of evil spirits that surround them.

"Now spirits of the darkness, manifest yourself and take full control of this woman. Show us your true power. The ring of Solomon has commanded it!"

Abigail starts to shake and scream as if trying to fight off a full blown possession.

"Yes!" Cullam yelled. "It's happening!" He begins to laugh loudly as Abigail is starting to fall completely under the spirits control. Just then Indy burst through the doors aiming the Tommy gun right at Cullam.

"Stop right there!" Indy ordered.

"Dr. Jones, you made it!"

Abigail returns to normal and sees Indy. Hope starts to return to her.

"Indy! Help me!"

"I want everyone out." Indy said. "I'm breaking up your party!"

"Leave us..." Cullam told his followers. "...I must deal with Dr. Jones alone."

Harold comes out from hiding and rushes back to Abigail's side.

"Thank GOD your both alright!" Harold said as he finished untying Abigail. "Are you hurt my dear?"

"I'm fine. Just get me out of here."

"Hand me the ring Cullam!" Indy ordered as he kept his aim on him.

"I don't think we can let you do that!"

"What do you mean we?"

"They're all around us! Can't you sense them?"

"I don't know what foolishness this is but I..."

Indy stops what he is saying as he notices that his Tommy gun is glowing red and getting very hot. The gun seems to leap out of his hands and to the ground as it burns him, causing him to gasp.

"What?!" Indy was dumbfounded.

"It's the spirits of darkness! They have shown me a sign! They now obey me!"

Harold steps forward hoping to intervene with words of common sense.

"Stop this madness Cullam! You'll destroy us all!"

"Now..." Cullam said in a commanding tone. "...spirits of darkness I command you! Fill this place with your presence. Show us your true power!"

Every torch flares up causing the flames to nearly reach the celling! Then the whole room shakes as if a great earthquake is hitting. Any of the guild's members that are left inside become fearful and run outside. Indy runs to Harold and Abigail's side and crouches them down.

"What's happening?" Abigail shouted.

"I don't know!" Indy yelled honestly. "Just stay down and no matter what happens, don't get up!"

"Indy!" Harold hollered.

"Keep Abigail safe! I can only think of one thing to do!"

"You can't beat that much evil Indy!" Harold yelled.

"If I don't make it out alive...run for it."

Cullam laughs loudly as all of the objects in the room start to fly around.

"More spirits of the dark. Fill this place with more! I am your master! You will obey me!"

Indy lunges at Cullam and knocks him to the ground causing him to drop the ring.

"No!" Cullam screamed.

Cullam and Indy wrestle for control of the ring while on the ground. Both men have a hold on the ring. Indy does the only thing he thinks may have a chance at working.

"In the name of God the Father..."

"Give it to me!"

"...God the Son..."

"Let go!"

"...and God the Holy Ghost, I command every spirit before me into this ring...RIGHT NOW!"

Cullam uses all of his strength and forces the ring free from Indy's grip.

"It's mine!"

Just as Cullam gloats over reclaiming the ring, hundreds of unspeakably horrible looking spirits appear in the room and begin to swiftly return to the ring in a flowing motion. Cullam holds the ring tightly in his hand but the demons continue into the ring going right through his hand in the process. The icy chill from the spirits starts to freeze Cullam's hand first, followed by the freezing of his entire body. Cullam screams in intense pain as he slowly becomes like a solid block of ice. As the last of the spirits return to the ring, Cullam's icy body cracks and crumbles like a glass vane. The entire room returns to normal as the ring of Solomon falls to the ground and spins briefly like a top before settling. Indy, Harold, and Abigail just look at each other without saying a word as they are clearly awestruck and speechless over the current unexplainable event.


	30. Chapter 30

A week later, a cab carrying Harold and Abigail arrive at London's international airport where Indy is about to board a plane bound for New York. Indy sees his friends as he is about to walk on the plane. He leaves his spot in line to greet them.

"Harold! Glad you could make it. My plane leaves in a few minutes you know!"

"Sorry for the delay Indy, Abigail is not as quick to dress as I am."

"That's because I had to dress you first professor!" Abigail said playfully.

"How right you are. Anyways, I had to say goodbye to the best man at my wedding!" Harold said.

Abigail gives Indy a kiss on the cheek.

"That's for staying for the wedding and saving my life!"

"We I had stay and see the ring was put in good hands." Indy said.

"You can trust that it will be safe with the London museum." Harold said assuredly.

"Yes. I think it will."

Indy offers Harold his hand and the two shake.

"Take care of yourselves. You have a good woman there." Indy said.

"We will. You do the same." Harold said.

"I will. So long Mrs. Oxley" Indy said with a tip of his fedora and with that, Indy walks onto his plane. Moments later it flies away carrying Indy back home.


	31. Chapter 31

Late in the middle of the night at the London museum of history an unseen man steals the ring of Solomon from the museum's vault before it can even be displayed. The next morning at a small cafe located at a unspecified part of Europe, a man has his face buried behind a news paper. The story about the ring's theft is on the paper's backside. A short time later a man of about thirty years of age comes to the table and sits with the unseen man behind the newspaper. The two speak in German to each other the entire time.

"I have the item you requested. I trust you have...what was promised to me."

"Where is the ring?"

The man pulls a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and unwraps it. The ring of Solomon is inside. He hands the stolen treasure to the man behind the newspaper. The unseen man slides a briefcase filled with money to his co- conspiriter. The unseen man holds up his coveted prize and marvels at it.

"With the power of this ring I will more easily attain my rise to power."

"You have quite the imagination...Adolf." The man said to the unseen man.

The unseen man lowers his paper and reveals his face. It is none other than the power obsessed monster known as Adolf Hitler.


	32. Chapter 32

Across the ocean at the Marshall College in Bedford, Connecticut, Indy is leaving his classroom. Mrs. Williams, his trusted secretary approaches him.

"Professor Jones, I have your mail it arrived late today."

"Walk me to my car." Indy told her.

The two exit the building and head towards Indiana's black coupe.

"I would have put the mail on the desk, but I thought you might want it before the weekend." Mrs. Williams said.

"Thank you Mrs. Williams."

Indy shuffles through the junk mail, but stops when he sees a letter from Washington DC. He reads it for a few moments and then crumples it into a ball.

"Throw this away for me will you dear."

"What was it?"

"The government wants me to find some 1000 year old coins. Extremely rare ones."

"Whats wrong?" Mrs Williams asked. "Wouldn't the money be enough? It could be a great find for Marcus's museum!"

"I'm sure it would." Indy said as he opened his car door and got in it. "But I'm tired and I want to go to bed!" He said with a grin, and with that Indiana Jones shuts his door, starts up his car, and drives away to: for the first time in days, get a good night sleep without worrying if he will be killed.

THE END


End file.
